A new kind of Desire
by CatherineVol1
Summary: Katherine is done with all the trouble in Mystic Falls and starts to move on. She is as confident,seductive,gorgeous,fearless and dangerous as always. But what happens when she is captured by the Volturi for breaking many of their laws. And what happens when she finds herself at the same time, hating and desiring her mysterious,arrogant and deadly capturer Alec. M for mature themes
1. New kind of desire

Katherine's POV:

The clock is getting quite late already; I should call Cecelia now I thought. Cecelia was just great, you could say she was my only friend beside's the Salvatore brothers, but I guess you could say I wasn't really friends with them anymore, well whatever I am not too sad about the fact, their loss anyway. Back to Cecelia, she is a witch and quite powerful one as well, not as powerful as the little Bennet bitch they have in Mystic falls but still, she comes form a long line of witches who all owe me a lot of favors, but she in particular is not just a slave for me or someone who I could use to get my way. She isn't as uptight and controlling as witches usually are. She has no problem with vampires and get's along with me very well. I met her a few years before I decided to go back to Mystic Falls. She is 19 I think, but she is much more mature and we are practically the same age, well if you count out the fact that I'm actually over 500 years old, cause I still feel like I'm 17 and I love it. She is also very respected in the supernatural world and nobody would ever dare to hurt her, there would be the consequences by me. And the final reason to have her as a close friend she knows everything and everyone in the supernatural world, she is like my own personal spy.

Well, my plans for tonight are: go hunt myself some hunk to eat, then back my bags (I'm currently at a hotel in Chicago) meet up with Cecelia in the airport and fly off to Australia for a well deserved vacation of all this Original drama and fighting. I've helped my boys back in Mystic Falls as much as I can, but now I'm out of here, I never want to see Klaus again and Elena as a vampire is their problem as well, oh how dumb they were to have their blood in her system. Just knowing the fact that my doubleganger is now immortal as well, makes me sick. Ohh how tired I am of all those losers back there, but I do hope that someday they manage to kill Klaus ,my life would be a whole lot easier then and that's still all that matters to me.

Suddenly I heard I a noise, well that must be my phone at last.

"Hello, who's missing me?" I ask with my best seductive voice.

"Who would miss you, bitch?" I let out a little chuckle as I instantly know who it is.

"Well well well Cec, I have to say that I in the contrary to your answer I have missed you much."

"Always nice to hear that Kath, anyways where are you and how long does it take you to get to the airport, remember our flight leaves at midnight and I'll seriously kill you if you miss it" she said in a playful way.

"Oh don't say that your challenging me to be late, I laughed, "but I'll have to have a good meal first to survive the epic flight with all you bloodbags one the plane"

" Bon appetite then and I'll see you in a few hours, and Kath.."

"Yes ? I asked curiously.

"…don't kill an entire family this time" she says and hangs up.

"Will try" I laugh to myself and walk out of my hotel room looking hot as ever with my Louboutin high heels, extra skinny black jeans, blood colored top, little black jacket and my long dark brown curls hanging loosely. "How can I always be so perfect?" I think to myself with a smirk.

Meanwhile with the Volturi Guard:

"Dear Demetri, do you or don't you know where are little pray is?" asks Jane in a deathserious voice.

"I smell a vampire three miles from here near a park, but she is not like us, she smells well different…" says Demetri

"What do you mean by different?" asks Alec.

"Well her smell is like a mixture of a humans and vampires" says Demetri while being very confused. "I thought Aro said that this one was not a halfbreed, but a vampire of new kind."

"That explains it then, these newkinds were created by witches and most of them are quite young, this one should be one of the oldest and luckily they can be killed in more than one way, as we already know." Jane says calmly.

"What are we waiting for then, we know are mission she has broken the laws and Aro wants her, sadly he wants her alive, it would be fun to kill a newkinder for the first time" Alec says with a smirk.

"What Aro wants Aro gets "says Felix. And with that statement, four dark figures with long coats vanish into the night, eyes more red than ever and skin pale as snow.

Katherine's POV:

As I move closer and closer to a gorgeous guy in a lonely park, to go in for the kill,my phone rings. How annoying I think to myself, my hunger is getting bigger by the minute. "What now Cec?" I ask with a very irritated voice.

"Wow watch the tone please, Kath, I just want to give you a warning that you should get to the airport as fast as you can" she says with a worried but also pissed of voice.

"What now, I ask nervously, please don't tell me that Klaus is in town".

"No, not that, but this might be even worse and you should stop whatever you're doing and get to the airport!"

I calm down, now that i know it's not Klaus, pretty much nothing can threaten me now.

"Calm down, you do know how old I am, I'll be there in an hour, and just out of curiosity, what's this big threat then?" I ask with an amused voice.

"Stop joking Kath, Do you remember what i once told you about those so called "coldones ", well now i heard from a really reliable spy that they might be in town and as you know they are more dangerous you could ever imagine, so don't be stubborn please" she says worriedly again.

I start to remember something about those "coldones". Before I met Cecelia I knew notihng of these so called "coldones". She explained to me that there was another species of vampires. They were different from us who we came from the Original bloodline and looked like humans and burnt in the sun. At least I don't have that problem I smirked to myself. Cecelia told me that she had never seen one herself, but her ancestors had. She also told me that they had weird colored eyes, were unbelievably pale and they sparkled in the sun and they could only be killed in one way: rip them to pieces and burn them. Pshhhhh sparkle in the sun, that was kind of pathetic... I never really believed Cec completely, cause not once in my 500 years had i encountered one of this kind of vampire. But Cec also warned me that they had all of these rules about feeding and so on and that I had broken their rules like a 100 times already.

"Haha of course I remember my dear Cec, and what exactly do you think I should be afraid of, their sparkle?, in fact I think it would be quite interesting to meet one of their kind at last" I chuckle as i response to Cecelia's worries.

"Kath, I'm serious,you don't know what you are getting yourself into, do you always have to go looking for trouble,please just get here before they get to you,as I've told you before you've broken their rules like a 100 times and I'm pretty sure they know that as well" she is practically pleading me to go to the airport now.

"Oh you humans and your worried nature, chill out, I'll just have my delicious dinner that is still in the park and be on my way, see you soon old friend!" and with that I hang up, uhh I just can't listen to her lecturing me any more. I have more interesting things to take care of.

"Hey you,wait up!" I shout to a guy walking before me. He turns around instantly, I know he's been watching me. I smile to myself being very pleased.

He walks towards me and asks: "What's such a pretty girl like you doing in a lonely and dark park at night time?"  
Ohh god he's trying to be flirty, how annoying.

"Well I was actually hoping to get something to eat cause you see I'm just starving..." I say with my seductive purring voice.

"If you want I could take you somewhere to eat, he says , but you know if I buy you dinner then I hope that you could to a little something to me as payback you know..." he adds.

I think I'm going to be sick, what does this guy think of himself. Oh well, I don't have time to waste I think I'll just get to the good part:

"Hmmm what a lovely offer, I purr into his ear, but I don't think you have to take me anywhere, I see something I like here already"

"Oh is that so, he says, well then get down on your knees and start doing what little bitches like you do" he commands with a confident voice.

Haha, I can't believe this guy. Now he's really pissed me off, only a few people in the world can call me a bitch and he's definitely not one of them.

"In that case, I think I shoud show you who the bitch really is" I say as my eyes turn black and veins start to cover my face.

"What's going on!?" he manages to stutter as my teeth sink into his neck and warm blood that tastes oh so good, starts to flow into my mouth. I suck him completely dry, no one would miss this asshole anyway. When his lifeless body fells onto the street I stand up ,smirk and say: "Now that's what bitches like me really do". And at that very same second as I start to speed of, I hear a melodic, seductive male voice behind me say:

"What an entertaining kill, I'm sorry for you that it goes against all of our rules."

Ohh shit I think as I slowly turn around and see 4 gorgeous figures with white skin and piercing red eyes wearing black coats, staring at me like they have never seen a normal vampire before. I guess Cecilia was right this time,I should've escaped the park while i still could...


	2. Found you in the darkest hour

Katherine's POV:

As I stared at them for a few seconds, all my confidence just came back, why should I, Katherine Pierce, be afraid of **them? **I start to analyze them, there are four of them, two big guys who are wearing grey cloaks, they just look like some pathetic bodyguards. And two others, well there's this girl with a dark black cloak, she looks quite dangerous with her bloodred eyes and light blonde hair. Her age is hard to tell, younger then me for sure maybe 15-16, she seems to be the leader. And last but not least there's the guy who spoke with that husky voice few seconds ago. I have to say I'm rarely impressed with someone's looks, but his are just…well they're very hard to describe, cause he looks so hot and confident, the way he stands and the look on his gorgeous face is emotionless with a slight hint of smirking. But he also looks very young and similar to the girl, maybe he's 16-17 definitely not older than I am. Well to kill him would be such a waste, but we'll see where this night leads to… Now as I know there's nothing to be afraid of, I know exactly what tactic to use, my best one of course. I straighten my back, so I would look taller, but on my best sexy smile, start to play with my long locks and say directly looking at the young hottie:

"Ohh well that's unfortunate, cause I've never really been one to play by someone else's rules"

He seems to be taken back by my confidence and he just stares et my face and body, like he's analyzing me as well. He seems to like what he sees, cause he says in his husky voice again:

"Hmmm…. you truly are entertaining for a newkinder and you seem quite strong as well, but if you have any idea who we are, then stop playing games, surrender and maybe… just maybe Aro will let you live."

I can't resist to let out a little laugh and say: " Oh is that so, someone I've never even heard about will let me live?"

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I already have other plans for this decade."

I start to leave, but then I turn around once more to face the **them ** and say in a cold and mocking voice:

" BTW, that means by the way, I do know who you guys are, you are the 'coldones' and from what I've heard you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Vampires who sparkle…pshhh you're more like fairies."

I turn around extremely pleased with myself and speed off to the night.

Alec's POV:

I can not believe what this little newkinder just said to us. Does she have no knowledge of the great Volturi and our power. As she said her insulting words and speeded off to the cold night, she thought she had won and that this night is over, well think again. Because no one and when I say no one I mean no one, can escape the Volturi, especially me and Jane.

"Felix, Demetri, go after her and cut out her road!" I heard Jane shout "Me and Alec will follow you in a second."

With that one order Felix and Demetri were gone. Now Jane turnes her face towards me and says in her usual emotionless voice:

"Well dear brother, I believe you have gotten yourself a new and very interesting as well desirable pray."

"Ohh Jane, I answer in a matching cold voice, what makes you think that I see her as desirable?"

"Remember brother I've known you over a thousand years now, since the moment you saw her kill that pathetic human you're eyes lit up with that little light no one else can detect, and I am not even going to mention your idiotic face when you saw her face." she says very mockingly.

"I do admit she is beautiful, but her attitude is unacceptable and I do not think much of her seductive game she was trying to play, now let's not waste any more time, I'm starting to grow very interested what Felix and Demetri have managed to do to her." I say as I speed off towards the newkinder's intoxicating scent.

Katherine's POV:

I have ran like 5 seconds and already those two huge guys are in front of me. I slow down and stand still.

"Now now boys… it's not polite to be in a lady's way. " as I say that, I throw a punch at the bigger one and as always- I don't miss, he flies off on he's back at least 10 meters.

The other one starts to grab my shoulders from the back, so he could press me to the ground. I let him for a second and I'm laying in the ground with him on top off me. holding me from my shoulders. He obviously thinks' he's won. Oh what an amateur and in a blink of an eye our roles have reversed: he's the one on the ground ,I'm sitting on top of him with he's head between my hands and I'm about to snap his neck. But then all of a sudden very very strong hands grab me from behind, lifting me up, then turning me round and grabbing me from my neck. I try to fight and kick him with my legs, but his hands are just to strong and they're actually hurting me. Now that's a feeling I haven't felt a long time. (Since Klaus torturing me to be exact).

"Not so strong any more, are you newkinder?" he asks with a low dark chuckle.

Well I couldn't have thought in million years that this young excuse of a vampire, could be so strong. Maybe he's not so young after all. Oh fuck I think. Maybe Cec really was right…

"Enough Alec, let her go, it's time we see how though she really is against our real powers." Orders the blonde girl.

The boy smirks and says: "Oh yes, dear sister, that would be a marvelous idea."

He lets me drop to the ground and the painful feeling of his grip on my neck is gone. Wait a minute, what do they mean by real power? And at that very second the girl looks at me intensely and whispers: "Pain"

As I wait anxiously to feel some sort of pain or attack, nothing happens. I look at the girl and boy and their bodyguards who all seem a bit shocked with a smug smile and say:

"Well I must say, if you claim yourselves to be so powerful then you have to admit that your so called 'real powers' are kind of pathetic."

"I don't understand.." the girl stutters.

"Oh we'll see who's pathetic." The young hottie says with a concentrated look on me. I see dark fog coming out of his hands seconds later, the fog is coming towards me, but when it reaches my body nothing happens.

I smile once again and sarcastically say : "I'm just terrified of your powers"

Now what should I do, start to kill them one by one? Well there's four of them and that hottie is really strong. They also seem to be quite confused, I could just try to speed off again.

Too late , the two bodyguards are rushing towards me again, and they're holding stakes in their hands. Fuck! Shit just got serious, they know how to kill me..

The first one reaches me and I grabb the stake from his hand quite fastly and break it, then I hit him in the chest and once again he flies like 10 meters backwards and lands on the ground.

I smile smugly to myself cause I use the exact same method on the other bodyguard, who's a bit smaller and easier to handle.

"Enough, I'll deal with the bitch myself!" shouts the hottie as he attacks me from behind and tries to snap my neck. This time I'm not so stupid, I turn around fastly and hit him with full power with my leg. He catches my leg and now holds it strongly, I try to pull it loose but I can't. He smirks and says:

"You have to be faster next time, also give up already you don't stand a chance."

"Oh really?", I ask as I gather my strength, jump a bit backwards and hit him with full power with the leg that his holding. Yes! My plan works, my feet ends up just in his face flying him on his back with a surprised and angry face. And at the same moment I feel a jolt of pain rush through my body. It's a burning pain and I know exactly what it is-vervain.

Alec's POV:

I land on my back because of the hit she gave me with her foot. I never expected her to be so strong, I'm humiliated and furious. I swear to god, if she's gonna be killed I'm going to be the one to do it.

And then all of a sudden I see her falling to her knees and black out on the ground. Jane is standing behind her and has just injected a needle to her back. Oh what a clever sister I have.

"Oh you boys, always have to do everything with raw strength and no brains, especially you Alec." she sends me a very cold and humiliating look.

"Vervain- I forgot that Aro told us that it's one of the newkinders weakness's, how foolish of me" says Felix.

"What do we do with her now?" asks Demetri.

"We take her back to Italy of course and we should do it quickly as well, cause we've all seen what happens to newkinders when the sun comes up and Aro insisted on us catching her alive." Jane orders with a cold but demanding voice again.

Jane and Demetri suddenly disappear and Felix goes to pick up her passed out body to carry her. I walk toward Felix and say in the same cold voice as my sister:

"Don't worry Felix, I'll carry her, cause when she dares to wake up, I'm gonna be the person she'll be seeing and wishing she had never woken up at all."

Felix laughs a little " I already feel bad for the beautiful newkinder, if she has you to deal with." with that he follows my sister and Demetri into the night.

I look at the sleeping body. Well she really is an exquisite beauty. But that's the only thing good about her. And she's gonna pay, no one humiliates me and get's away with it. I throw her body on my shoulder and start to run as fast as I can towards Volterra.


	3. Underestimating eachother

Cecelia's POV:

Where the fuck is she?! I wonder. Why can't she listen to anyone else for once. Now she's missed our flight and I'm pretty sure she's in some kind of a trouble with the Volturi. How I regret not mentioning the so called 'Vampire Royalty' to her before. I know Katherine is the toughest bitch around but they… they are all older than her, maybe some of them is over 2000 years old. Well she's screwed and I'd like to see how she manages herself to get out of this one. Thank god that I was at least so smart that I put a spell on her Lapis Laszuli ring so that their special gifts can't hurt her. I hope she figures that out quickly and doesn't give her secret away. Well since I'm in the airport already I guess I should book the first tickets to Italy…

Katherine's POV:

I start to open my eyes and I feel an intense pain on my hands. I look around and see that I'm lying on a king size bed with my feet and hands tied up. And now I realize where the pain comes from, the ropes I'm tied up with are covered with vervain. Well fuck, this isn't nice, I think. I should be on a beach in Australia by now. And where exactly am I, looking around I see a very big and fancy room with a big closet and a door that I guess leads to the bathroom. Hmm the design reminds me of some old castle. Everything is very pretty and fancy just like the Salvatore manor in 1864. Ohh I wonder and slightly smile to myself, what would Damon and Stefan say if they saw me like this. I see the door opening and surprise surprise who comes in. Time to put on my bitch face….

"Well look who it is- the powerless sparkling boyvampire."

He only smirks and says:

" If I was the one tied up on a bed in a stranger's castle, I would choose my words."

So he can play this game too. Ohh what a foolish boy, cause the seducing game was practically made up by me- Katherine Pierce and he doesn't stand a chance. Now I know exactly what I have to do to get out of here- wherever the here is.

"How do you know, maybe I like being tied up, I certainly see that you enjoy the view of me like this." I smile and wink at him.

He lets out that low dark chuckle again that makes me wanna… Wait what am I thinking, he's not even my taste, he's arrogant and weird and thinks so much of himself besides I have to get out of here ,not think about he's amazingly sexy laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself newkinder, I only enjoy you tied up and the pain that the vervainropes are causing you".

"And **btw, **that means by the way, he says in a mocking voice, stop the seducing game, you're not even half as good as you think you are."

What the actual fuck was that, was he mocking me and refusing me. Does he not see how hot I am. Well this is getting harder than I thought. Plus the vervain is really burning me, but I have to not let that show. This arrogant bastard already thinks I'm weak as a feather.

"Now as much as I've enjoyed our little conversation, I have to take you to meet Aro and the others, so please if I untie you, don't try to run or fight cause we both know how that will end-you'll lose." He says with he's trademark cold face.

"You're a real arrogant bastard, you know that?" I spit at him with my death glare.

"Ohh thank you and don't get pouty now, you obviously aren't as though as I thought." He says while being extremely pleased with himself.

He starts to walk towards me. Firstly he unties my feet. And I look at him with and amazed face, vervain does absolutely nothing to his skin. Fuck he saw my look and says:

" See none of the little plants could affect me like they affect you. I told you before, that you have no idea who you're dealing with newkinder." Than he unties my left arm and as he starts to untie my right arm he says:

"No tricks, promise?"

I roll my eyes and say: "Screw you."

He takes my hand and really squeezes it from the place the vervainrope is. I let out a loud scream of pain. My hand is really burning.

He smiles and says:

" Now let me ask again, no tricks, **promise**?"

"Promise" I say quietly.

Then he finally unties my hand. All of pain from the varvain is gone and I suddenly feel strong again. Ohh how dumb the guy really is. And in one blink of an eye, I speed out of the room with my vampspeed. I'm in dome long corridor now. I run along it as fast as I can. I reach the end of it and have to choose where to turn. I turn right. Fuck this place is like a maze. I calm down and look around a bit. And at that very moment I'm pushed against the wall with my back so hard, that it almost leaves a hole in the wall. And someone's strong arm is holding me around my neck once again. Of course he followed me, what was I thinking, and now our faces are so close that our lips almost touch. His red eyes are burning with anger and I can feel his ice cold breath on my face as he says quietly and dangerously:

"I told you no tricks, why won't you ever learn, now do I have to carry you again to get you to come with me or can you walk yourself this time?" He loosens his grip on my neck and now he's just standing in front of me.

I grin and say: " You'd like to carry me, wouldn't you, cause that would be the only time you could ever touch my body again, but unfortunately for you I can walk myself"

He slightly smirks and says: "As I said before, don't flatter yourself and don't think that I won't punish you for your little stunt, as for now just follow me, Aro's waiting for us."

Alec's POV:

I think I've never met anyone so frustrating as this newkinder. Why won't she just learn that she doesn't stand a chance against me. Now as we're heading towards the throne room I know that I'll be embarrassed once again cause we're late. I'm really starting to hate her. And what does she even think of herself by trying to seduce me with her childish games. She's not even that beautiful, in fact she doesn't even look like a vampire but rather a pathetic human. I hope Aro decides to kill her.

I open the doors to the throne room and as I walk in everybody's eyes are on her. I look back for a second and see that's she's enjoying this attention. She walks like a cat with her high heels and has that same mysterious smirk on her face which I hate so much.

I leave the girl in the middle of the room and walk over to the thrones to stand by Jane who's eyeing the newkinder with great curiosity.

"Ohh my dear Alec what took you so long, was the newkinder harder to handle than you thought, I heard from your dear sister that you had some problems with her during you're trip to Chicago?" Aro asks with a large smile on his face.

I can feel how embarrassed I am in front of all the Volturi. I can see Demetri, Felix and Jane smirking. Well they don't have any right to laugh either, they were knocked out by the newkinder in seconds. And then I see the look that's disturbing me the most and that's her look. She's smiling her little smile wider now and I can see how pleased she is with herself. Ohh how I would like to….

"I'm sorry Aro, the prisoner was not really cooperative, but I took care of it and she is here now." I say quietly while looking down.

Aro stands up, starts walking towards her and says:

"Indeed here she is, and you were right Alec she is an exquisite beauty."

Ohh fuck did Aro really have to say that, sometimes I really hate that he can read our minds. I feel embarrassed once again. And the more embarrassed I get, the more the smile grows on the newkinder's face.

"Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Aro and this is the Volturi, we are the one's that enforce the laws in the vampirewolrd, Miss Katherine."

Katherine- so that is her name.

Katherine slowly reaches out her hand to Aro and says: "Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine Pierce as you somehow already now, but would you be so kind to tell me why have you brought me here?"

Aro laughs a little and says: "You sound so surprised that we know who you are, I must say that you truly are a infamous newkinder around the world." But you see with us every deed that you do has a conscience and that's why you're here, we must figure out what to do with you."

"Wow the world really has changed, cause I've never heard of an ancient castle full of weird sparkling vampires who all wear matching cloaks and say that they are the royalty of all vampires." She says with a real bitch face.

And then I hear Caius scream:

"How dare you- a young newkinder insult the Volturi like this?"

"Why do you all keep calling me that, I'm a normal vampire, in fact I'm one of the oldest one in the world, you're the weird ones who sparkle."

Then Aro chuckles once again: " You certainly are entertaining miss Katherine, but I still feel like you really don't know who we are."

" But as I've heard from Alec's thoughts, we don't really know who you are as well, cause you seem to be immune to our gifts."

"Well if by gifts you mean that the evil pale twins over there, she says by pointing at me and Jane," tried to cause me pain with their mind, then yes I'm immune to that."

"Fascinating, says Aro as his eyes lit up, "may I try if you're immune to my gift as well," and he reaches his hand out to her.

Katherine gives him her hand and just stands there with a smug face.

As Aro lets go her hand, he says: "Fascinating you are and you would fit in with us here just nicely."

Has Aro gone totally insane, he can't actually consider inviting **her** to the Volturi. She is dangerous, impulsive, rude, untrustworthy and besides all of that a newkinder.

"But I'm afaraid some of the members would never agree with me if I were to invite you here", he quickly glances at me, "and also you have broken a great deal of our rules, so what should we do with you now?"

"As I've told the young **Alec** before", she says and winks at me," I'm not the one to play by someone else's rules."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but now we don't have any other choice to give you a punishment, and as I know, you're kind of vampire's greatest weakness is the sun Miss Katherine."

Finally Aro has made a smart decision. During the history I've seen a few newkinders burn in the sun. So that would be the ultimate punishment for her. I look at her face and hope to see sadness, panic or anger but instead she's completely calm.

"Well that is true, sun is a vampires greatest weakness." She says and again she's completely calm.

"Unfortunate it is to kill such a talented and strong young vampire, but that's the only way, Alec let's escort her to the main entrance in front of the castle, it's almost sunrise already."

I speed to her grab her wrist and start walking towards the entrance with almost the whole Volturi following us, I hope that there are not many humans outside yet. Or we would have to cancel our execution. I wonder how can she still look so calm.

"Any last words, Miss Katherine?" I ask.

"Let's just say that I'm actually a fan of sunny whether, fairyboy Alec." She says with a smirk.

To be able to make a joke just before she dies, well that deserves a little bit of respect I think and smirk as well. We've finally reached the entrance, I open the doors and see that it's sunny outside. I leave her standing in the door way and take a few steps backwards to stand beside Aro.

"Farewell my darling, in your next life, think about following the rules." Aro says with a mocking voice as Felix pushes her outside into the sun.

I anxiously wait for something to happen, but the only thing that happens is that she walks a few steps forward to somewhere the humans can see her, turns around to face us and says:

"Farewell indeed fairy coven, and **btw **that means by the way", she looks directly at me and winks when she says that, "before you try to execute someone like me, do your research about the 'newkinders' correctly."

Then she just speeds off to the crowd of tourists, knowing that we can't follow her in the sun.


	4. Little Miss Katherine

Alec's POV:

"What was that, how did she manage to survive the sun?" I hear Caius screaming.

Everyone seems to bit shocked and exited. They're all whispering and expecting for Aro to say something. I look around and see that Jane is smiling, well this is weird she never smiles when someone survives an execution.

As for myself I really don't know what to think of what just happened. Some part of me is really angry and confused and I just want to rush after her and drive a stake through her heart to finally get rid of her. And there's this other part of me that just feels really impressed with her and makes my face wanna smirk at the thought that I will be seeing her again. Ohh the memory of her big devilish brown eyes, and that smile on her full lips and how gracefully she moved with her bobdy that was just divine. Wait what the fuck am I thinking, she's a real bitch and me desiring her is the only thing she wants' just to use me. I just wanna catch her and cause pain to her once again for embarrassing me, I tell myself.

"What should we do now Aro, should I go after her, cause we just can't let her escape she knows to much for a newkinder?." I ask looking at Aro who has his most disturbing smile on his face like his not mad at all and in fact is planning something.

"Wonderful creature she is, well we got a lesson here, killing her is not the smartest idea, but Alec you can't go after her now, as soon as the sun sets then you do it and bring her back alive once again." He says in a perfectly calm and happy voice.

"But Aro how do we know that by sunset she hasn't fleed Italy already?" Does Aro not think logically at all.

"Ohh don't you worry about that dear Alec, as we saw just a few seconds ago, she isn't afraid of us and she doesn't seem the running type, I'm most certainly sure she'll spend another night here in Volterra breaking every one of our laws just to irritate us."

Katherine's POV:

I walk around some great square full of human tourists and I think that I've never been so pleased with myself before. I just outsmarted a castle full of ancient vampires. Was it the Volturi they called themselves, well who cares anyway. Ohh that reminds me, I should probably call Cecelia, knowing her she'll probably be worried sick by now, ohh what a silly little human friend I have. Ugh but I need my phone cause all of my stuff stayed in Chicago. I see a handsome businessman down the street, I walk up to him and compel him to give me his iphone5 and all of his credit cards and cash. Ohh how a love the 'gift' of compulsion, I haven't worked a day in my life and always lived a luxury lifestyle. I dial Cecelia's number and wait for her to finally pick up.

"Yes, who is this?" She says with a pissed of voice, that's my girl I think and say:

"Guess who just escaped a castle full of lunatic old vampires and now is enjoying warm italian sun?"

She starts screaming as I knew she would:

"What the actual fuck Katherine, where have you been, I haven't heard anything from you in 2 days and now you called to say that you just escaped the Volturi and are chilling in Italy, you should be running with full vampspeed away from there now."

"Wow easy drama queen, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I was a little busy being questioned by some old freak and being tortured with vervain by some arrogant little prick." I say and try to calm her down.

" You met **Aro** ?, she asks with an amazed and terrified voice, "he's like the oldest vampire alive as far as I know, what was he like?"

"As I told you, he was weird and wore a lot of weird clothes, he also seemed quite fascinated with me, and everyone else there seemed to respect him for some odd reason." I say with a cold and bored voice.

"Of course they respect him, he's the leader of the Volturi and if you ever meet him again you should respect him as well, cause I'm pretty sure even you can't escape the Volturi twice, she says, "and what exactly are you still doing there in Italy, I'm in France right now, you should come here tonight we should meet up and finally leave for Australia." She orders.

"Ohh there you go being all bossy and witchy again, don't worry I'll be in France tomorrow as for tonight I'm gonna eat as much as I can at their territory for torturing me, go shopping in the boutiques here, check in at a 5 star hotel and finally have a goodnight sleep." I say

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever met you know, but fine I guess that would be a smart idea cause probably they won't be looking for you in Volterra tonight, they've thought that you've fleed to somewhere far by now", she agrees with me with an annoyed voice," but Kath be careful this time, now that you know how strong they are and I swear to god if you're not in France tomorrow at noon, then I'll come down to Italy and kill you myself."

She hangs up and I laugh a little by myself what a great friend I have…

Now time to do my second favorite activity- go shopping. I head off to the boutiques.

I exit the boutiques a couple of hours later, luckily the sun is still shining so I'm safe. I bought myself at least five pairs of new high heels, two pairs of extremely tight black jeans, a black jacket with little Swarovski crystals on shoulders, some very tight and seethrough blouses, some hot lacy lingerie and a little bit of jewelry.

I enter my big suite in a 5 star hotel and I'm extremely pleased. It's really luxurious just like my taste. Ugh… thanks to those fairyvampires I haven't showered in 2 days. Ohh how good and relaxing the warm water feels against my soft olive skin. Suddenly I hear a noise that sounds extremely like a door opening. Ugh what now I think, it must be the hotel stuff. I exit the shower wrap a towel around my naked and steamy body and walk outside of the bathroom. I left my music playing earlier and one of my favorite songs is on repeat: _The Airborne Toxic Event - Happiness Is Overrated_. Well mainly it's my favorite because my name is in the lyrics but the tune is quite okay as well. The song has just started once again and the lyrics go like this:

_And speaking of  
Little Miss Catherine  
I feel swell, oh well  
Because losing you  
Was something I always...Did so well_

I look around and of course there on my bed sits the last person I wanted to see tonight. He has the sexiest smirk ever on his face and he looks very happy that he has surprised me.

"So tell me little Miss Katherine, when will you ever learn, that you can't ran from me?" he asks while he arrogantly lies down on my bed.

"Ugh I can't believe it's you again, seriously I hoped that I won't be seeing you in this century again." I say and try to sound as confident as possible cause I actually feel really uncomfortable standing here in front of him in nothing but a towel, which is rare cause I'm never uncomfortable.

I've decided that I'll stop seducing him, cause he's just to irritating, I almost feel like I hate him already and he always makes my stomach turn which is very rare and unusual as well. From now on I'm nothing but a bitch to him, we'll see how that turns out.

"Well that's not really polite is it now, he chuckles, " what happened to the winking while one of us was lying on bed, so this time it's me lying here, got any suggestions what we should do, cause I should remind you that you still haven't got your punishment." He's now full on grinning.

"What do you know, the little fairyboy is a real pervert, now it's my time to say- don't flatter yourself, I don't spend time in bed with younger guys, specially weird, pale, sparkling, egoistic and arrogant younger guys who have tried to kill and torture me." I say and roll my eyes.

In a split of a second he's behind me and caresses my bare neck and back. I feel like I can't breathe and shivers run down my spine, I also know that I can't fight him or run from him. So you could say I'm pretty screwed.

"Be careful with your words Miss Katherine, I'm sure that now you know how much stronger I am plus if I really was a pervert then this little towel of yours would be on the ground a long time ago…ohh and **btw** I'm at least 4 centuries older then you, so that pretty much makes you the young one in the room." He whispers into my ear with his ice cold breath.

"Now for the important stuff, you're gonna have to come with me and since I'm such a gentleman and I have manners which you on the other hand haven't ever even heard about, I'm gonna let you change your clothes and back you bags- you have exacty 5 minutes." He commands arrogantly.

"Who are you do tell what I must do", I start to argue with him as I feel pain and see blood coming from my right leg. He has thrown a wooden pencil there.

He smirks and says: "I know you're every weakness little Miss Katherine, now you have already wasted one minute of your time."

As I quickly put on my new lingerie and clothes and pack other stuff into my new big Lois Vuitton bag , I try to think of a plan. He's much stronger than mye and now he's playing some weird game with my emotions as well. Well I guess I'm gonna have to go with him for now maybe I can escape him while we're on our way.

I walk out of my bathroom and say: "Please don't tell me we're going back to the creepy old castle of yours"

"Well that's exactly where we're going, and since you amazed everyone there with another one of your little stunts, then I think you'll be staying there a little longer this time... for personal investigation which is done by me."


	5. A night out

With the Volturi in the throne room:

"What are you thinking Aro, the newkinder is amazingly powerful, how could you send Alec alone after her?" asks Caius furiously.

"Calm down my dear brother, physically is Alec a lot stronger than her and I'm sure he's just the right person the go after her." Aro says while smiling.

Jane enters the room and says:

"Don't worry masters, I'm sure that my dear younger brother is just the right person to capture **her, **from the moment he saw her he has had a personal reason for capturing her and besides now that she's embarrassed him as well, he is driven by revenge as well and I'm sure that you know that no one can escape my brother's revenge."

"Yes dear Jane, you're right, when I touched Alec's hand, I saw in his thoughts that he desires her as well as he hates her, this capturing will be just marvelous." Says Aro while clapping and smiling widely.

"But brother what shall we do with her when Alec brings her here, shall we drive a stake through her heart this time?" asks Marcus with his usual bored voice.

"No I think killing her now wouldn't be such a good idea, we'll see how she'll behave and then decide what to do with her, cause she can be very useful to us, we've never had a newkinder with us before, it would certainly be a surprise for the Cullens if we were to ever have trouble with them again."

"This is just unacceptable, I'm sure she'll never want to stay, look how she behaved before, she has no respect for us what so ever." Says Caius

"Then we'll just have to guard and persuade her until she breaks, I think that would be an ideal job for my dear brother." Says Jane with a rare smirk on her face.

"Wonderful everything is decided then, now we just have to wait for our young ones to arrive back and let Alec know of his new job, I just can't wait to see his reaction." Says Aro and sits on his throne.

Alec's POV:

This time I'm playing her own little seductive game just so she could see she's not the only one good at it. It was a real surprise seeing her in nothing but really short towel. But for my luck she was a lot more surprised by seeing me. I could literally see how I made her body shiver when I was caressing her back. Silly girl, does she actually think I desire her. I just find her looks appealing and that's it. I'm only here for my mission to get her back to Aro and then I can finally be done with her. She upsets me a lot with her rude manners and bitchy attitude towards me, I'm used to being feared and respected.

"Your finally ready, we shall move now, and remember no tricks cause I've got plenty more of these little pencils and wooden stakes that you seem to love so much." I say to her in a commanding and threatening voice.

"Ohh how afraid I am, maybe you'll use your soo dangerous special powers as well." She answers with a sarcastic voice.

I just roll my eyes and take her bag from her hand and then grab her by her tiny little waist and throw her on my shoulder. Wow how could such a strong newkinder be so light as a feather. I rush out of the window and of course she starts screaming and objecting:

"What do you think you're doing, you little arrogant prick, I'm completely capable of walking myself, just put me down now or I'll…

"And what exactly will you do to me little miss Katherine, like I said I'm a lot stronger than you, so I can do whatever I please with your little body, carry it or maybe even…"

"Ugh you disgust me, but I promise just put me down and I won't pull any stunts." She says quietly.

"I don't know if I can believe your promises anymore but fine I'll give you one last chance."

I put her down and now we just walk with normal speed towards the castle. The night is warm and people are walking around everywhere being happy and in love. Ohh silly humans with their stupid emotions.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten today." She says with an annoyed voice.

"And how might that be my problem?" I ask with a cold voice.

"Well since I promised you that I won't pull any stunts anymore then I was just being polite and letting you know of my intensions."

As those words come from her lips she speeds of towards some dark alley and just leaves me standing here like an idiot once again. How could I be so stupid, I swear now I'll never ever trust her again.

Katherine's POV:

The guy will never learn will he now. Only thing I needed to do was put on a little show like I'm so uncomfortable on his shoulder and be a bit more modest than usual and already he thinks that he has broke my spirit and that I will obey him now. What an idiot.

Now I just have to find someone delicious to eat. I walk around little alleys and see a group of young male tourists. I make my move I walk towards them and that's all it takes. Already they're whistling and inviting me to join them in that little dark alley. Well eating in Italy is even easier then eating in the states; I think and put on my seductive smile.

Alec's POV:

Since her smell is so intoxicating and easily recognizable, it's not hard to find her in here little Volterra. First I think that I should stop her from killing those tourists cause it's illegal to hunt here but since the guys are so stupid themselves that all she has to do is smile to them, then I think that they actually deserve death and she certainly is an entertaining hunter. And when she breaks another law the bigger reason I have to punish her again later. So I just stand quietly on this roof and watch her do her thing.

Katherine's POV:

"Hello guys, I'm Katherine, nice to meet you all" I purr to the guys.

"Indeed very nice to meet you, pretty miss Katherine, but why are you in this dark alley all alone, can we accompany you to somewhere, cause it might be dangerous here." Says one guy with a thick English accent.

Well great those guys are gentlemen, well it's not that I feel guilty for killing good people but killing assholes is always much more fun. And how it disturbed that he called me _miss Katherine. _It instantly reminded me of that little prick Alec. It's like it's his special nickname for me and for some odd reason I feel like only he can use it.

"Oh my safety is the last thing you guys have to worry about." I say with my seductive voice.

"Are you sure little missy, I bet you're not even an adult yet, how old are you like 17-18, young girls are never safe by themselves." One other guy says with an amused voice.

"Well lets just say that looks are deceiving" I say as I quikly sink my teeth into the first guys veins.

Couple minutes later, there are 3 lifeless bodies laying there on the street and I'm happy and not hungry any more. Well this was easy and I don't even bother to clean up after myself, I'll leave that to the Volturi.

I wonder that Alec hasn't found me yet, usually he does that so quickly, well this night is getting better and better.

I see a little bar across the street which is quite crowded and I hear good music coming. Well what the hell I think, I'm already high on blood why not celebrate this night with another drink too, something strong and alcoholic.

I walk over to the bar and order a vodka tonic.

"How is it possible that such a gorgeous young lady like you is alone in such a romantic city as Volterra ?" asks the bartender nicely with thick italian accent.

I laugh a little at the compliment and say: "You're right the city is quite romantic but I'm just passing trough, it's my last night here."

"Now that's unfortunate, if I weren't working myself I would ask you to dance right away and show you the city tonight, and I'm Luigi btw."

I laugh again, well at least someone in Italy isn't an egoistic prick. "Nice to meet you Luigi, I'm Katherine."

"Ahh Katerina what a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." He says and shivers run down my spine once again when he uses **that** name.

"So tell me Katerina, during your stay here, you haven't met any romantic Italian guys to show you around town or accompany you to a bar at night time?"

"Hmm let me think I met one extremely nice guy tonight at this bar, I say and smile at him," but besides that I've met one asshole as well, who's kind of obsessed with me and who I never wanna see again, he's always wearing black clothes and he's really pale so if you see him let me know." I say and add a little laugh.

"That description sounds familiar, we have like some aristocrats here in Volterra who always wear black and act like they own the town, fortunately they don't walk around the town much and they never have fun so I don't think you'll find your asshole here." Luigi says with a little bit more serious voice now.

"Then it will be a perfect last night here." I say with a smile.

I drink many vodka martinis and chat the night away with Luigi who is incredibly interesting for a human. I get many dance invitations, but I just don't feel like dancing. Although Luigi encourages me to dance every time. I drink one more vodka martini and I start to feel quite drunk already. Then some really hot Italian guy asks me to dance and he only speaks Italian so Luigi translates. Well what the hell I think, it's time to have some fun.

I head off to the dance floor which is quite packed with cheerful people dancing and having fun. I hear a new song coming, it's- _The Wanted- I found you. _The lyrics go like this:

_She wants me to come over  
I can tell her eyes don't lie  
She's calling me in the dark  
She moves us around the room where the lights turn like the sky  
Confidence like a rock star_

Just the lyrics for me I think and smirk. I start to move body to the rhythm. I've always been a great dancer and I see that the guy's impressed. I shake and twist and turn to the music and I'm really having a good time. Who thought Italy could be so much fun.

_I wanna put my hands on her hands  
Feel the heat from her skin  
Get reckless in the starlight  
I'm moving to the beat of her heart  
I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

I turn around so that my back faces him and I move my hips very seductively and slowly. Suddenly I feel him put his hands on my hips, well I wasn't expecting this, the guy seemed quite shy.

_I found you, in the darkest hour  
I found you, in a pouring rain  
I found you, when I was on my knees  
And your love pulled me back again  
Found you in a river of pure emotions  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you, with the music playing_

I go along with the game and rub myself up and down against him and this is getting really steamy.

"Hmmm you truly are an entertaining newkinder." I suddenly hear that cold husky voice whisper to my ear. I just freeze and I swear if I was still human my heart would have stopped beating. How the hell was this possible, but I don't wanna make a scene so I try to keep on dancing. But I'm really panicking inside. How long have I been dancing with him. Ugh the thought of me rubbing myself on his pelvic area makes me sick.

"What the hell did you do to my real dance partner?" I ask with an angry and irritated voice.

"That young and pathetic human you mean?, he asks with a mocking voice, "c'mon Katherine don't play dumb here, you knew from the minute I put my hands on your hips from behind who you were dancing with."

No, no I didn't, I think to myself. I wouldn't have dancing like this if I would have known who I was dancing with. But I have to admit, when I felt his hands on my hips I felt something that a human could never make me feel.

"In your dreams fairyboy" I say with a drunken voice and start to move away from the dancefloor.

But then he grabs my hand and with one quick and powerful move he pulls me back against his rock hard chest so that every inch of my breast is pressed against him. I start to feel heat all over my body and experience wetness places it shouldn't be.

"Where are you rushing now?, he asks," few seconds ago you were more then willing to dance with me every way that's possible."

"That was before I knew who I was dancing with, and btw, how do you even know how do dance to this kind of music, you and all of your castle buddies seem to be very keen on your acient ways, I thought you didn't realize that we're already in the 21st century." I say as mockingly and calmly as I can while being pressed against his rock hard body.

He chuckles a little and says: "I must say Miss Katherine, you underestimate me once again, I have many hidden talents."

"But as lovely as it was dancing with you here, we seriously must go now, we are being awaited, he says and his voice turns very dark and dangerous and his grip on my hand tightens, " now I give you two options, first you take your bag from the bar and calmly walk with me to the door and don't cause a scene and second you try to run or escape or whatever you've been trying to do for the last 2 days and kill I the bartender you like so much then drag you out of here violently, your choice."

"Fine I'll get my bag." I mutter to him quietly and try to walk towards the bar without tripping cause I don't want him to know how drunk I actually am.

I walk over to the bar and take my bag and then I hear Luigi saying:

"Be careful with that guy Katerina, he's known as a very dangerous person here in Volterra."

"Well yeah he's the prick I was talking about, he's so arrogant he even had the guts to interfere in my dance." I say with my drunken voice.

"Hmm it seemed to me that you both were enjoying it, and that's the problem Katerina, he seems to really desire you and in here we all know that what Mr. Alec wants that Mr. Alec gets, so don't play with fire Katerina you might get burned."

He says to me and sends me a compassionate look, it seems that he knows more then a regular human.

"Don't worry about it Luigi, I'm a big girl I can handle myself" I say, wink and leave him 50euros for tip.

I walk over to the door and walking is getting really really hard in my 6 inch heels.

"Finally, you're really slow you know that." He says mockingly

"Screw you" I spit out.

As I try to walk faster to keep up with him, I suddenly trip and fall. But in a blink of an eye he's behind me and catches me. He's now holding me bridal style and looks at me with great curiosity.

"Hmm how extraordinary, alcohol has the same effect on you as it has on humans, I should've known something in your scent was different- you're completely drunk." He says with he's usual cold voice and speeds off with me in his arms towards the castle.

_Hey everyone,so this is my first story I've ever written and I hope you really like it and if you have any suggestions or opinions or even criticism, please write a review, it's so great to get feeback! :)_


	6. Back where I started

Katherine's POV:

I wake up with a killer hangover and look around. Well fuck my life…I'm in the same ancient room I was 2 days ago. At least this time I'm not tied up with vervainropes. I stand up and look around, I see my new big bag is by the bed on the ground and everything is still there, all my new clothes, cash and even my new iphone. I walk over to a big mirror on the wall and see that I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore last night. Hmm I slowly start to remember what happened last night and as I do I start to panic. What the actual fuck was going on in that bar after I drank all those vodka tonics?! Why on earth was I dirty dancing with that prick Alec, how drunk was I really. And the worst part is- how the night ended, I must have seemed so weak to him when I fell asleep in his arms. And now I'm back in this creepy castle with all of these freaks and **him. **Nice move Katherine… getting so wasted last night that I was grinding on him. Oh how I never want to see him again, I can already imagine his signature smirk and those sarcastic little comments. Ughh now I know why people hate alcohol, I guess Cecelia always is right, I never learn.

I should call her and warn her not to come here, I wouldn't want to get her in trouble as well. Time to see if this place has got any reception, cause they're all so weird and old that I even doubt if they have phones, nevertheless use them. Luckily I have my reception.

"Hey Cec, I'm really sorry, I think that I won't be able to make it to France today" I say as she picks up.

"What the hell happened again Kath, do I even want to know?" she asks with a quite calm voice like she was expecting this call.

"Well everything would be just fine, I escaped them as you already know and did all that I planned to do here in Italy, but there's this one incredibly annoying and strong guy, I think he works for the Volturi or something like this and he always seems to find me and get me back to this weird castle, you have no idea how much I hate him already." I complain to her.

"Hmm.. how old is he Kath, and what do you mean by strong, if he's a guy then why don't you just slowly seduce him and get everything you want from him as usual?" She asks with a surprised voice

"I don't know how old is he, it's not like I care, but a lot older than me which is rare and a lot stronger as well which is the annoying part, he makes me feel like I'm really a 17 year old weak girl and I'm really beginning to hate that feeling, and as for seducing him, I already tried that and guess what, it didn't work, he didn't give a damn about me and rejected me and he has turned my own game against me" I explain with a pissed off voice.

Then she does the last thing I expected her to do, she laughs and says:

" Well the great Katherine Pierce is failing at her own game of seduction, now that's a thing I'd like to see, so your pretty much telling me he's trying to seduce you… hmm at the sound of your voice it seems that he's succeeding as well, cause you sound very pissed of and disturbed, well at least give me the pleasure and describe him, is he hot at least?"

"This I not funny Cecelia and no, he's not succeeding and as for his looks: yes he looks like a fucking young Greek god, but that's not important cause his personality makes me just sick" I say once again being very pissed off and then out of nowhere I hear a voice behind me say:

"Young Greek god you say, well that's nice of you, I knew from the minute I saw you that you couldn't resist my looks."

"Ugh the arrogant bastard I was telling you about is leaning in my doorway, so I gotta go… and Cec whatever you do… keep yourself a long way from Italy, especially Volterra." And with those words I hang up, not letting this cocky prick listen in on my conversation any more.

"Now now Miss Katherine, why would you not invite your lovely friend to join us here, you seem to be having a lot of fun here yourself, especially last night." He says and of course he smirks.

"I do not want to discuss last night at all, specially with you, now would you please cut the small talk and tell me why am I here once again." I say with a cold and confident voice.

"You're not half as fun when you're sober, you know that?" he asks and chuckles.

"I may not be fun cause I'm around you, and what exactly has happened to you, 2 days ago you seemed to hate fun and games and now you only try to make some pathetic sarcastic jokes and play some pathetic seducing game that you suck at." I say and smirk a little bit now.

"Let's just say I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine, he says and in a blink of an eye he has me pinned to a wall once again," but don't you worry my coldness, roughness and great dislike towards you is still here."

He lets me go and starts to walk towards the door, then when he realizes I'm not following him he turns around and says:

"Are you coming or not, you were the one who wanted to know why you're still here and alive."

Alec's POV:

I enter the throne room with her for the second time already and everyone's staring with even bigger curiosity than last time and of course she's enjoying it again, it's all like a déjà vu and I'm really getting tired of being her babysitter and playing this constant game of run and capture with her.

And much to my dismay what did I hear Aro tell me when I got back with her drunkenly passed out in my arms last night. That I ,Alec Volturi, will have a new mission, well finally I thought at first, finally I would actually get to kill someone…. But of course not, my new so called 'mission' was to keep on babysitting the newkinder until she doesn't need it any more and decides to join us and work for Aro. Well good luck with that Aro, I thought, she's the most stubborn person I've ever met. Ugh I can't even describe how mad I was last night, firstly what a stupid mission, and of course I was the one who had to deal with her while Jane, Felix and Demetri got to do all the fun and killing. And secondly I was mad at her once again, what the hell was she doing last night, dancing so slowly and seductively with some worthless human, making me feel some very disturbing emotion…jealousy. Oh course I had to interfere and something inside me told me that she knew exactly from the minute I started dancing with her who I was. but of course instead of admitting it. she had to play dumb and pretend like I disgusted her. C'mon I may think well of myself but there's a reason as well…no one could ever be disgusted by me and my looks. And then of course she was drunk as hell, what's up with that, it only makes her seem as weak as a human in my eyes, but she seemed to be quite happy with herself when I had to carry her here once again and then today in the morning she dares to behave like nothing happened. She's beyond irritating she's just…..

Of course when Aro sees her again he jumps up from his throne and acts like a little kid who has seen candy.

"Oh my darling Miss Katherine, it's just wonderful to see you again" he says with a wide smile, admiring her.

"Well that's kind of hard to believe since you guys tried to roast me in the sun, and sent the most annoying vampire in the history of vampires to capture me and drag me her against my will once again." She says sarcastically as usual.

"Ohh yes I'm sorry about that little execution gone wrong, but you seem to be just fine, which is quite extraordinary since you're meant to die in the sun as newkinder, so tell me what's your secret? Aro asks with great curiosity.

I see a look of panic on Katherine's face for a millisecond and then her smirk is back of course, and she says:

"No secret, I'm just special."

"Hmmm wonderful, now I have an offer for you, whenever I see a 'special' or out of the ordinary and extremely strong vampire like you, I ask them to join our coven, which is a great honor since you'd be our first newkinder."

Ohh great move Aro, just great, you've made the offer, no backing down now, we'll be stuck with her forever. I think to myself and hope she does something extremely stupid to upset Caius who also hasn't liked her from the start.

"Ohh yes I'm soo honored", there goes that sarcastic tone again, "but I must say that I'm not interested spending centuries here in one place with all of you weird fairyvampires." She answers and turns around as to show us that she's leaving.

"Wait a minute my darling, I'm not saying that you have to stay here and live with us all the time, after all you are a newkinder and your manners are different, more human I must say…, I'm saying that you have to stay here only as long as it takes to show me that you're only loyal to me and nobody else and whenever I'll need you in the future or your services, then you'll be there." Aro says and smiles his creepy smile.

"Hmmm still not interested, cause you see- I'm nobody's little slave and I never will be." She says in an especially bitchy voice and look directly at me.

"We thought you might react like that, so we'll just make you stay here, until you learn obedience, and remember Miss Pierce, we know every one of your weaknesses and we are not afraid to use them against you if you will not behave, and every one of your little escape attempts will have a consequence." Says Caius with his low and dangerous voice, that all of the Volturi fears and as for the look on her face, she as well cause she has finally shut up.

"Splendid, everything is decided then, Alec here will be your guide during your stay, and we'll see you soon Miss Katherine."

"Alec would you be so kind to escort her back to her room and make sure she stay's there this time." Orders Aro and looks at me with a disturbingly happy face.

"Of course Aro", I say and offer my hand to her just to seem polite in front of everyone else, " Shall we Miss Katherine?"

She on the other hand rolls her eyes and once again acts like she's never heard of manners before and spats at me angrily:

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, as I've told you before, but obviously you're too busy admiring yourself to hear what anyone else says."

She then starts to move towards the corridor and completely ignores me and my offer.

I hear some chuckles from the throne room behind me and I know damn well who they belong to-Jane, well I'm glad someone's having fun in this situation.


	7. Fighting and foreplay

Alec's POV:

This has to be the worst job I've had in a thousand years. I have to be with the newkinder practically every second of the day, I honestly wonder that Aro hasn't told me to move into her room and sleep with her… well actually maybe to that I wouldn't object. No, I can't think like that, that's exactly what she wants. Anyway now I'm on my way to her room again, she's been here for one hour and already she makes herself feel like she owns the place. Sometimes I'm even sorry we have electricity, cause she has brought her own stereo system and now I can hear her annoying music from half of the hallway and of course I'm only one who's room is in the same hallways as her's, so I can't complain to Aro as well. What is this annoying and weird kind of music anyways, was it dubstep the humans called it?

I'm almost about to enter the door and make her turn off this nonsense but then I hear those quite captivating lyrics:

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
See right through you any hour_

Hmm I'm actually beginning to like this song. So I enter the room with my regular smirk and say:

"Anyone special you'd like to dedicate this song to?"

She turns around and is a little bit surprise to see me and then I understand why, she's only wearing a black pair of very very short shorts and a black and red lacy bra.

"Ohh if you think you are so polite and have such good manners, then you obviously haven't heard of knocking before." She says sarcastically and just stands there not putting on any shirt.

Well this is disturbing I try to make eye contact as she speaks, but my eyes try to wonder up and down on her shirtless body.

"Well I don't have to knock here, cause it's my palace and you're just a prisoner, you have to make sure that you are not… indecent. " I say as calmly as I can, still staring at her.

"For the record your creepy boss said that I'm a guest here so you do have to knock and what's the matter with my outfit, is it in some way disturbing or distracting you?" She asks with her trade mark little smile, just my luck her seductive side is back…

Well what she gives is what she gets. I rush over to her back once again and whisper to her ear:

"Actually I wouldn't mind walking into your room when you were completely naked as well, but you have an assignment now, so get dressed properly, cause you see, here in Volturi we try to wear representing clothes and not the one's that make you look like ….slut."

As I said those words I knew I had hit a nerve. Cause in a second she slappes me soo hard that I even feel a jolt of pain on my emotionless face.

"You know nothing about me or my dressing style so keep you ancient opinion to yourself, not everyone has to dress like their still stuck in the 17th century." She says harshly and is quite pleased with herself.

"Looks like I've hit a soft point, but you're right I don't know anything about you and I don't want to know either, I only came here to say that put yourself ready cause you're going to the training room to show your fighting skills and show Aro how strong you really are, and if I might add then in my opinion you're still weak as I feather who keeps passing out in my arms all the time." I say and wink at her.

"Ohh joy what a lovely day awaits me", she says sarcastically as she puts on a black tank top and some shoes, "and who will I be fighting exactly, you?"

I chuckle a bit just to irritate her and say: "Like there would be any fight then, I think Felix and Demetri will take you on."

Katherine's POV:

I have never ever met someone soo egoistic and vain as him. He even outshadows Damon. 'Like there would be a fight' I repeat his words in my head with a mocking voice, ohh I'll show them all a good fight.

We reach the training room and it looks like a huge gym with matts on the ground, many wooden weapons and so on. I slowly walk in and see many people practicing their skillis already and they're all pretty good. Then I see this Aro guy and the young blodne girl who was Jane I guess, stand in one corner and observe everyone. Two big guys Demetri and Felix seem to already be waiting for me. Then I see that Alec is leaving and ask sarcastically:

"Scared to stay here, and witness my strength and skills, are we now fairyboy?"

He chuckles a little once again and says:

"On the contrary, I've already seen you do your little catfight moves, not skilled enough for my taste."

I roll my eyes at him and give him my middle finger as he leaves. Then I hear that disturbingly happy voice again.

"Ah Miss Katherine, I'm pleased to see that you and Alec get along so nicely."

"Yeah, he's just the best." I say and roll my eyes,

As I say it I see the girl smirk just a tiny bit, like my dislike towards her brother amuses her. Well I'm glad somebody in this situation is amused.

"Now, I have heard a great deal about your strength and fighting skills, as I heard you even managed to hit our Alec in Chicago which is truly very rare, would you mind and offer me a demonstration with Felix and Demetri please." He asks and leads me to the fighting arena in the middle of the room.

"How could I ever refuse." I say quietly and sarcastically but he still hears it and chuckles.

All of a sudden the bigger one-Felix, storms towards me and tries to put me on the ground, but I only smirk and jump out his way quickly. He tries another attack from behind and I block every one of his moves. The same happens with Demetri and our fighting has lasted at least half of an hour now with no winner. As I notice that the whole gym is watching us and one person has joined Aro and Jane in the corner. Because I lost my focus then suddenly I'm against the wall with Felix choking me with an extremely angry face. I feel so embarrassed now and I can see every one staring. I think and think what to do and then I hit him with my foot so he loosens his grip and falls back, I rush over to him on the ground take his head between my hands, smirk at Aro and ask:

"What should I do now, snap his neck maybe?"

"Easy love, this is only practicing, but trust me you'll get your chance to kill, now leave Felix alone please." Aro says with a warning voice.

I let him ago and take a deep breath, I was very lucky cause I'm actually exhausted, these coldones really are strong. A few seconds more and I would have lost the fight. But I can't let that show.

He stands up, gives me his hand to shake and says with an amused voice:

"An honor being defeated by such a beautiful girl, you are quite a kickass newkinder."

I smile and wink at him, at least everyone isn't soo uptight and weird here.

"You may go and rest now, cause I think we're done practicing for today and you seem quite exhausted." Says Aro

Ohh no, I can't let them think I'm weak. So I stand straight put my hair into one big ponytail so it wouldn't disturb be during my fight and say:

"Ohh no, I'm just fine, I'm only afraid that there's nobody here to take me on anymore."

Aro seems quite happy and taken back and mutters: "Well if you say so…"

Fuck I'm sure that he saw me catching my breath earlier, but now I still try to look confident and hope to god no one would offer to fight with me. And then I hear a voice I was so afraid of hearing:

"If she offers soo cockily then, I'll take her on." He steps away from the corner and finally takes of his black jacket he always wears. I can see him wearing a tight black shirt that really hugs his muscles which are sticking out. I can almost see his 6pack through the shirt. Ohh god how vain he really is….

"Now Miss Katherine, we wouldn't want you to get hurt so you don't have to fight him, we all know that Alec here takes his ego and pride really seriously so maybe he only wants a rematch and not to practice, so by all means you can decline him." Aro says with a slightly amused voice.

"Yes Katherine, you can decline by all means, if you admit, that you know you're no match for me." Alec says with his most egoistic and annoying grin ever.

"No worries, since I already beat you once, no trouble doing it again." I say with a wink and motion him to come get me.

I see Aro and his sister look at each other and whisper something as they both smile now.

And at the same moment I'm lying on the floor with him on top of me a his lips pressed to my ear and he whispers:

"You're making it too easy little Miss Katherine."

Oh god how mad and annoyed I am. I can feel my eyes turning black and veins appear on my face, this seems to distract him as I quickly reverse our roles and put my hand on his neck and just smirk. Why does this seem so weird and exciting, me sitting with only my shorts on top of him and I can feel him grabb my ass. What the hell is this supposed to be. And then he just pushes me of him and holds me in his lap by garbbing my ass and my legs are wrapped around him cause I don't wanna fall to the ground. Well this is a really weird position and I can feel that heat and wetness once again spread all over my body.

He just smirks, like he knows what's going on with me. Then he rushes to the wall with such power that I can't help to scream because of the pain my back hitting the rock hard wall caused me. Then he just suddenly let's me go, like he knows how exhausted I am and I just fall to the ground. He turns around, smirks and says:

"It didn't even take me 2minutes Miss Katherine."

Alec's POV:

I come out of the shower in my room and I can still hear her stereo playing. Well at least today was nice and pleasing for me. I knew that Felix had tired her cause I know from personal experience that he can be really strong. And of course I knew that she has such and enormous ego that she would never admit being weaker than me. Finally I got to show Aro and everyone else who were there that she is not a problem for me. And especially I enjoyed the look on her face as I picked her up and she was in my lap in a very…indecent position you could say. I know that at that moment something changed inside her, her scent changed to more …appealing, and her eyes were filled with desire and lust. And of course I can't forget my own reaction when she straddled me, I became very excited from the belt down, luckily she didn't notice it.

I hear a sound coming from my door and I'm only wearing a towel,well what is it now.

Katherine's POV:

I walk into a room that's supposed to be his and I'm surprised- it's enormous and it has big bed in one corner of the room and a desk and many bookcases filled with books, he even has a plasma TV, imac laptop and a big balcony- now that's really a shock. But then I see something much more shocking. He walks out of his bathroom in only a short towel covering his pelvic area. I just stare at his wet hair and water running down his perfect and muscular body. Ohh god his chest is just perfect and his stomach and his long and muscular legs…

"Like what you see, Miss Katherine?" He asks, cause of course he noticed I was staring.

" Psshhh…like I haven't seen a guy in a towel before." I try to play it cool. Well certainly not a guy looking like this I think to myself.

"Ohh I believe you've seen many of them counting in your… indecent behavior, but what brings you to my room, couldn't get enough of our foreplay in gym and wanna take it to the next level?" He asks as he moves closer to me and just stares at me with his intense red eyes.

What an arrogant prick he really is, how can he imply that I'm slutty, he doesn't even know anything about my past. Ugh and his wet body walking towards me, I just have to turn my head away or I would do something I certainly later regret.

"Dream on, and that was no foreplay, you were just lucky, besides you can't have foreplay with someone you find repulsive."

I say and try to make an innocent face. And in a matter of second he has me pinned to the wall once again. Well this is getting old…but this time he's not wearing practically anything. And I feel like I can't breathe and I just don't wanna look to his lustful eyes.

"Am I really that repulsive to you?," he whispers with that damned husky voice again as he presses his knee between my legs and his one hand travels under my little tank top and opens my bra.

No no no I think, what am I doing, why am I letting him do this. Oh god how much I want him right now, I want him to rip off all of my clothes and take me right here and hard. No he's the enemy and annoying, egoistic asshole. So I have to leave before its too late. But right at this moment, he leans in and our lips touch for a millisecond. So get myself together and push him off.

"Yes I really do find you repulsive." God how I'm lying right now. "And I didn't come here to play your little games I came to say that I need to go hunting and Aro only allows it if you come with me, so be ready in 5minutes."

Then I just rush out of his room not letting him answer, cause he seemed quite shocked of me rejecting him. Well at least I showed him his place and escaped before anything else could have happened. Going hunting with him is going to be really awkward now, just my luck…


	8. Partners in crime

Katherine's POV:

I'm standing in front of the main entrance of the castle. I really don't know what to think or do. I'm waiting for Alec and I just don't want to know how he will react to my rejection towards him. Will he turn into this emotionless bastard he was when I met him or will he keep on trying to seduce and have his way with me. Honestly I don't know which is worse. All I know right now that I have to get out of this palace tonight and feel a little bit of freedom. But how should I act when he comes along… this is going to be awkward.

Here goes nothing I think to myself as I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I turn around and say:  
"Well finally and you accuse me of being slow…" but to my relief or disappointment, I can't really tell which one I'm feeling right now, it's not him.

"You're waiting for my brother I assume?" says the little blonde girl with her usual emotionless voice.

"Yes, I need to go hunting and have a little break from this place and of course your darling master Aro doesn't trust me enough to let me go by myself, so I'm gonna have to tolerate your brother's annoying company again." I say to her with a matching cold voice.

"Hmm interesting… I'm starting to feel jealous of my brother who gets to spend all the time with the fascinating newkinder." She says and just stares at me with her bloored eyes.

Well she's even creepier than her brother.

"Ohh yes your brother's constant company is just a blessing."

"I greatly admire your dislike towards him, I haven't met anyone in a thousand years who challenges him like you do, and you're right, he truly is vain and self-centered that's why I always chuckle at your little remarks towards him."

"Is this suppose to be a compliment and are we now gonna be like best friends, stay up all night and talk about the guys we like and don't like?" I ask sarcastically.

"Don't be foolish newkinder", she says with a more serious voice now, but then smiles a bit again and adds," but I do have one offer for you tonight."

"Ohh please do enlighten me, this already sounds like so much fun."

"Since you seem to be quite tired of my bother's **constant company**, then I can accompany you myself to a little hunting trip- I'm hungry as well and I know that if we leave now before my dear brother sees us then it will cause him great anger." She says with and evil and amused tone.

"Hmm so you're proposing a girls night out, well your not my favorite person in the world but still better than Alec and we can break the rules and cause mischief in this castle- so count me in." I say and we speed off to the dark night of Volterra.

Alec's POV:

How dare that little newkinder bitch reject me and now I have to accompany her to some stupid hunting trip, why can't she just wait like the rest of us when food is just delivered to us. But no she has to have her way of course and hunt and try to show of how she can always get what she wants. I can't believe Aro even lets her hunt in this city. He of course has his own motives, he's so keen on getting her to join us from her own free will that he spoils her like a little princess.I just can't seem the get the image of her trapped between the wall and my naked body out of my head. I came so close to actually kissing her that even I can't believe it. Maybe it's for the best that she pushed me off, who knows where the situation would have ended. It's not like I myself planned to take it anywhere further, I just tried to play with her as usual to irritate her. But now she caused me such embarrassment, no women in history had rejected me like that before. Well I'm done with her now, I'm gonna address her only professionally, like she means absolutely nothing to me and is just another mission. She's not even worth my time, I'm centuries older than her and much more respected and not to mention stronger.

I reach the entrance of the palace, but she's nowhere to be found. Don't tell me that she has escaped once again cause if I catch her this time…I feel like I can't control my rage at the moment and I want to kill everyone around me. I hit the wall so hard with my fist that it leaves a hole. And I hear a little laugh behind me and calm voice talking:

"Wow there… easy Alec, what has gotten you so mad?" asks Felix with his usual amused voice.

"That little bitch was supposed to wait me here for 5minutes, but now she's gone and I swear to god that this time if I find her I don't care what anyone says I'm going to rip her little head off her shoulders." I practically growl at Felix.

"I don't think you should worry about that, she hasn't escaped, I just saw her here few moments ago …" I won't let him finish, I only stare at him intensely and ask with my quiet and deathserious voice:

"Who was she with, Felix?"

"She was with non other then your dear sister Jane, I thought you knew Alec." Says Felix casually and just walks away.

Of course, I should have known. My dear sister showed a lot of curiosity towards her and now she took her out. I bet she planned this for a long time. I know how she likes to upset me and anything involving Katherine upsets me lately. But she is a foolish girl who knows nothing of the newkinders strength. I don't even know why the thought of my sister and Katherine hunting together upsets me so much, it's like I'm jealous of someone else here spending time with her. Well it's not even my business what they do tonight cause they are the ones who'll be in trouble cause Jane knows that it's illegal for her to hunt here and I know Jane, when she sees Katherine hunting, she'll do the exact same thing. I bet they won't even bother to go outside the town a bit. The thought of those two out together still seems so upsetting like they would hatch some kind of plan against me. My sister hasn't ever had a real friend cause she's just bitchy, dangerous, easily irritating, sadistic, cruel, egoistic and doesn't really care about anyone but herself much like Katherine, ohh I really do hope that tonight there won't be any kind of strange friendship forming between the two of them. Katherine is only mine to play with…and I do not want her forming some kind of a friendship here cause that would give her a reason to stay here and if she would then I knew I couldn't take it.

Katherine's POV:

This night isn't as horrible as I thought it would be. My biggest hunger is gone, cause just a few minutes after we left the palace, we drained some married couple on one corner of a street. I compelled them not to scream and Jane threatened them with her pain so it went just smoothly.

"I think we should go somewhere we could choose our next meal and play with them a bit, it's always more delicious if you can feel their fear." I suggest, hoping she wouldn't start bitching and worrying about the rules.

"As much fun as that sounds, I cannot let you revile our kind to anyone, so we can't go anywhere public." She says with a determinate voice.

"Seriously?, you're worrying about **me** reviling us, you're the one who's pale as snow and wearing and ancient cloak." I say and laugh a little.

"Well this is my uniform and since I'm suppose to be 16, I don't want to look like some young slut either when I'm wearing modern clothes." She says and I can see that she's really irritated.

Once again I laugh a little and say:

"If you dress casually for one night nothing will happen and you won't look like a slut I promise, let's just hit the shops and then go have a good meal in some bar filled with hot foreign guys, I know you want to."

"Why should I trust **you**, newkinder, and your fashion sense?" She asks, still being quite pissed off, but I can see it from her eyes that she wants to break all the rules tonight and just not care about anything.

"Well my fashion sense has always brought me all the guys that I've wanted and I have never reviled who I really am to them, so just stop worrying."

"Fine then, but not a word about this night in the palace or we both will be in so much trouble that they probably will torture us for days." She says.

Luckily here in Italy, there's high fashion boutiques on every corner so our shopping goes smoothly. At first Jane objects to everything I suggest to her and says that she'll look like a pathetic attention whore human but then I try to remind her that's the point. So we end up buying her black tight jeans like the ones I wear all the time, a regular black top with lacy sleeves and a little black jacket which has navy style golden buttons in front. Her clothes are very similar to what I regularly wear but she refuses to put anything on that's not colored black. Now for the hard part, we have to buy her shoes but she refuses to wear heels, what is she thinking if she wears heels she'll look a lot older and attract guys a lot easier. Finally she agrees to wear simple black heels with golden rivets. She actually looks like a normal person now.

"Ugh I can't stand to be in these horrible shops anymore, everyone I see is making me mad and I wanna kill them all." She whines as we stand in front of a mirror in a little mall.

"Just one last thing and we'll get out of here, undo you hair." I say to her with a smirk.

"What, why, it'll be in my face and it'll disturb me if I have to kill someone or stare at them to cause them pain." She argues and glares and me angrily.

"Just do it, you'll look a lot older and no one wears that kind of bun anymore, if you do it then we can finally get out of here."

Then she undoes her hair and it falls on her shoulders, it's really light blonde and curly like mine. The length is quite same as mine as well, now if I look at us in the mirror, no guy in Italy could ever resist us, she looks a lot older now, no one would ever say she's 16.

As we walk out side of the mall we instantly see guys waving, smiling and whistling at us. I look at her for a second and see that she's smirking just a little bit and looks quite pleased with herself.

"So where's the best place to go tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Do I look like I hit the bars and clubs a lot?" She replies sarcastically.

"No need to be bitchy, I think I know one good place." I say and grin to myself.

This was certainly going to be an awesome night. I've already gotten this crazy little vampire chick to go shopping with me and loosen up a bit and now we're headed to the bar I went on my second night here. I really hope Luigi is working.

As we enter the bar, everyone's eyes are on us and I can see that Jane's getting uncomfortable and of course she starts whining:

"What kind of place is this, it looks cheap and everyone is already staring at us like there's something wrong with us."

"Would you relax for a minute iceprincess, it's a great place even your bastard of a brother has been here and everyone is staring at us not because there's something wrong but because they like what they see." I say and smirk for a second but then the smirk vanishes as I remember what happened here the last time, and how the night ended, I really need a drink…

We make our way to the bar and luckily I can see Luigi, who almost runs towards me and says:

"Ahh bella Katerina you're back, I thought you were leaving this town or worse that something happened to you the night you left with **him." **

I laugh my flrity laugh, order a cuba libre and say:  
"Well some circumstances changed and I decided to stay a bit longer, as for that night the asshole just helped me get to my new hotel, so don't you worry about that."

He laughs a little as well and just seems to be very surprised that I'm still here and okay, ohh if he only knew that I wasn't just some weak human girl. Bu then all of a sudden, a smile has been smacked off his face and his eyes become filled with fear and anger. He saw Jane. He quietly mutters to her:

"What are you doing here, mistress Jane, can I help you somehow, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before?"

Ohh so he knows about the Volturi, that's why he was warning me about Alec. And now he's acting like Jane is going to kill him any minute.

"Ohh don't you worry Luigi, about Jane here, we're just here to have a girls night out, aren't we Jane?" I ask with an amused voice.

"If that's what you call it, then yes newkinder, so human you do not have to worry about anything tonight." She says quietly and dangerously while staring at Luigi.

When Luigi goes to another end of the bar being terrified, I ask Jane:

"Why does he know about your existent, isn't it forbidden by you so called 'laws'?"

She chuckles her dark laugh a bit and says: "Well yes it's forbidden, but many people here in Volterra know about us, you see cause we are used to our lunches being delivered to us then we need some humans to know about us and cover our tracks and those people who know, they treat us like royalty here, they fear and respect us, that's why we don't hunt the locals and we usually kill the tourist groups for lunch."

"Doesn't it get boring, not being able to hunt and having your prey delivered to you all the time?"

"I think you get your answer from the fact that I'm out with **you** and wearing these silly mortal clothes." She answers with a smirk.

I actually laugh a little,I can only imagine how bored she is all the time, being forced to live by some stupid rules, I could never do it.

"Since you've been asking so many questions then now it's my turn." she says with a devilish little grin.

"Go ahead ask away, I've got nothing to hide." I say and smirk cause actually I've got plenty to hide, like why can I resist their powers and how can I survive in the sun, and not to forget the fact that I almost made out with her brother few hours ago.

"For starters, how on earth can you drink this rubbish without throwing up?" she says and points at my cocktail.

I laugh a lot and say: "Well alcohol is fun, it takes all your worries away, and have you ever even tried it, I know that some vampires find human food disgusting but for me as long as I drink blood, it's just fine, the taste hasn't changed a bit."

She makes a disgusted face and says: "You newkinders truly are weird and resemble humans so much."

"You should just try alcohol, I'm not saying you should eat anything but just try one sip, maybe it has some effect on you too." I say and offer her my drink.

"Not in a million years." She answers and just glares at me.

"Ugh, don't be such an uptight bitch, here I'll order you a scotch and let that woman next to us donate a little blood as well, that's how I started drinking." I say and compel a woman to cut herself and let the blood flow into a scotch glass and mix it up with scotch and put it in front of Jane.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks curiously and just stares at the glass in front of her.

"Would you just do it, I know the scent of the blood is driving you crazy."

With that statement she takes a big sip, makes face like she's going to throw up, looks at me with her death glare once again and says:

"What do you know, this isn't so bad after all, newkinder."

"Told you so icepincess." Well this night is getting weirder and weirder we now have some nicknames for each other and I got one of the Volturi members drinking alcohol.

As the night develops I keep on drinking my rum and she drinks those bloodcocktails, I keep on compelling people to cut themselves and we're actually having fun. But our actions don't go unnoticed, at one point Luigi walks towards us and just stares at me and asks:

"What are you Miss Katerina, are you one of **them, **I never thought you were, you look so human, how can you associate with **them** then?" He seems to be very disappointed and afraid of me now.

"Hmm don't you worry your little human head about that now, like I told you I'm a big girl and can take care of myself no matter who I associate with." I say to him with my bitchy but seductive voice and wink.

Jane laughs a bit and says:  
"Well, he seemed to be in love with you, but not any more I guess, he's brother used to work for the Volturi and he wanted us to turn him but he ended up as lunch instead, so this bartender has hated our kind secretly ever since."

"That's unfortunate, I really thought he was cute, but now he seems to be afraid of me as well." I say and we both laugh.

"You know, newkinder, never in a million years I wouldn't have thought that I would be sitting in bar and drinking pathetic human drinks and actually having fun with **you." **

"Right back at ya, but I think you needed a partner in crime a long time ago." I say and wink.

"Hmm yes… when we go back to the castle this will be quite a scandal, but since you could say that I'm Aros favorite, nothing will happen to us, I always wanted to break the rules more often, but my brother has always been so uptight and correct about everything, like he's only point in life is to be perfect, it's soo boring." She says and seems to be lost in her thoughts about her and her brother's past.

"Speaking of everyone back in the castle, tell me what do people think about me?" I hope she's getting drunk enough the reveal me some secrets about that weird palace and it's habitants.

"Curious aren't we tonight, newkinder," she asks and has that emotionless face on again, "well I'll tell you, but in exchange you have to answer my questions later too."

"Like I told you, I have nothing to hide." I lie with an innocent face once again.

"Well Aro is just fascinated with you as he always is with new potentional guard members, Marcus doesn't care as usual, Caius doesn't trust you and wants to try to execute you again, but don't worry he's like that with everyone, hmm most of the guard members are just intruded by you and your talents, specially Felix and Demetri those two idiots won't shut up about you beating them in the gym, like that's something to be proud of, but they only think of fighting all the time anyway, and as for myself, you have become my new partner in crime." She finishes the lecture and takes a tequila shot now and I can't help to notice that she left one of the most important person out and something tells me she did that on purpose.

"Something bothering you, newkinder?" She asks with an evil smirk.

"No, why would you think that." I say and try to play it cool as I order a new drink from Luigi who has been avoiding us all night.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions, and for starters something that the whole palace has been wondering about, What the hell is going on between you and my brother?" she asks with her evil smirk again and just stares at me.

Fuck, what did she mean by that question, what should I answer, and has the whole castle noticed something, well this is not good, I'm just going to have to deny it all.

"I don't know what your talking about, nothing is going on, he's just an annoying narcissistic asshole I have to spend my time with and he just loves to show everyone how much stronger than me he is, like it's his point to prove, that's all." I say and try to look calm.

She chuckles a little and answers: "If you say so, but the whole palace thinks that the sexual tension between the two of you is soo thick you can cut it with a knife, ohh and that reminds me, one more person doesn't like you in the palace-Heidi, she has been obsessing over my brother for decades now and I'm pretty sure she wants to kill you out of jealousy."

" Whatever, she has nothing to be jealous of, ...me and your brother, we hate each other."

Luckily we stop talking about that topic and just drink the night away and I see that Jane is getting kind of out of control, like she'd like to drain everyone here. But fortunately two guys who have been eyeing us in this bar all night come up to us and say with thick English accent:

"Would you two gorgeous birds like to get out of here and go somewhere more private, our hotel maybe?"

Me and Jane just look at each other for one second and we already know what to do, it's getting quite late as well already so one last kill and back to the palace would be perfect. I start to answer, but Jane's faster than me.

"What a lovely offer, of course we'll join you." She purrs to one guy and takes his arm. Damn…I'm proud of her, one night out with me and she's already acting like me.

As we leave the bar, Luigi just stares at us and looks at the guys with great compassion, for one millisecond I even feel bad for him, but then I remember that like Jane said he's just a pathetic human.

We talk and flirt with the guys, they're pretty much as drunk as we are and I can see that one of them is really trying to touch Jane and she's getting irritated so I suggest to take some turning to a lonely park. As we reach the park the guys think that now they have their shot to make out with us or something like that, but boy how wrong they really are… We kill them instantly and suck them completely dry then we also take care of their bodies, throwing them to a lake near by, cause Jane is soo afraid we'll get caught. Then we just speed back to the castle, still being drunk and laughing at the idiotic human guys, our hands and mouths still covered with warm blood. We stand in the hallway and think that we sneaked back in with out no one noticing us.

"Well you were right that human drink- alcohol, got me pretty intoxicated, so I'm off to my room, but we should do this again soon newkinder." She says and laughs and I can see that she's having trouble standing straight in her heels.

"Yes we should, it's so easy breaking the rules and not getting caught, with you, my new partner in crime." I say and laugh as well.

But that same second we thought we end the night with a clean sheet. I hear a voice I really did not want to hear:

"Well well well, I don't think Aro will be delighted to hear about your adventures tonight."

Says Alec and just glares at us like he's going to kill us. And next to him stands Demetri who looks pretty pissed off as well and stares at Jane and says:

"How could you be so reckless Jane, you know hunting inside the city is forbidden."

Me and Jane just look at each other and know… we're pretty screwed now.

**_Hey evryone, who's been reading my story, I still hope that you enjoy it alot and if you have any suggestions at all, just review I'm always interested to hear what you think. I tried something a little different with this chapter, creating some kind of a bond between Jane and Katherine, so let me know what you think about that so far!:))_**


	9. Masquerade and Revenge

Alec's POV:

Unbelievable, in a thousands years I've known my sister, I've never seen her act so thoughtless and reckless, to get herself drunk and high on blood with this excuse of a vampire bitch. Ohh I certainly hope that those two will have to take responsibility for their actions, but now I have to get them both to their rooms, before they cause any more noise and embarrass me and Demetri.

"Enough with this nonsense Jane, you knew I was her guardian and you still had to take her out yourself, not thinking of the consequences, did you?" I ask her with my deathserious voice while she just happily walks around the hallway.

"Ohh get over it already, it's not like the newkinder belongs to you and besides she doesn't even like you, so get over your little ego and let everybody have some fun Alec." She says and rolls her eyes, I can see that the newkinder herself is drunk as well and enjoying all of this, ohh how she'll regret this.

"Your high on blood and acting like some foolish drunken human girl,.. Demetri please escort my sister to her room since she has almost lost her ability to walk in these weird clothes and shoes she's wearing." I say and order Demetri to deal with Jane who sadly has gotten the same weird sense of style as Katherine.

"Of course Alec, let's end this night before it get's any worse, you take care of the newkinder." Says Demetri, who tries to carry my sister, but of course she hisses and threatens him with her gift, so he ends up just supporting her from her waist and quickly they're lost in the dark castle leaving me alone with the drunken newkinder once again…Well this is getting old.

"Why are you in such a bad mood tonight, handsome?" She asks as she stutters towards me and caresses my face slightly, smiling her signature little smile.

Hell no, if she wanted to play that game then she had her chance this noon, I'm not falling for that anymore. Besides she has angered me greatly and ruined my sister's reputation.

I smack her hand away as hard as I can, and twist it behind her back, causing her pain and say:

"I'm in a bad mood because you exist, you little manipulative, self-centered, weak, diabolical vampire-slut."

She only laughs and answers: "Well hottie, if you would like to play rough tonight, then I'm more than willing." She quikly turns around and now pushes me against the wall, her eyes burning with lust again and our lips almost touching. If I really want to teach her a lesson it's now or never.

I crash my lips onto hers and demand entrance to her mouth instantly, which she grants for me. Ohh how good and heavenly her mouth tastes, I explore every inch of it with my tongue and I can feel how excited she becomes as she starts to pull my hair harder and her one arm travels under my shirt to caress my well-trained body. I grab her perfect ass again and lift her up so her legs are wrapped around me, much like our fighting position, but now we're really doing what people should be doing in this position. I rip her little top off and toss it to the ground, she tries to do the same with mine, but I can't let her, it's her turn to feel rejection.

So I get myself together, let her ass go and stab herself in the back with a vervain-filled needle that has been in my pocket all along. She makes a grimace of pain and falls onto the cold floor still being shirtless. I only smirk and say:

"Now now Miss Katherine, we won't be playing tonight after all, cause if I had to be honest…I find you **repulsive** as well."

Katherine's POV:

Again, I wake up with a little memory of last night, and feel a burning sensation in my veins, fuckkkk now I realize what's causing this pain, it's the vervain, that still hasn't left my system. I try to calm down and start remembering last night: _me and that little girl- Jane went shopping, then we hit the bar, got completely wasted, I found out the truth about Luigi, Jane thought something was going on between me an Alec, we recklessly killed those guys in the park, laughed a lot, were high on blood ,I compelled many people, _and now for the worst part, what I don't want to remember: _we snuck back to the castle, we promised to repeat our night soon, Alec and Demetri caught us, Jane pretty much told Alec to fuck off, me and Alec were left in a dark hallway together, I suddenly felt very very drunk and very very horny, we started making out, he was grabbing me by all means_ and the worst memory of the night hits me: _Alec rejecting me_, _laughing at me and poisoning me._

I feel so embarrassed I never ever want to see this asshole again, but actually I know I had it coming, what was I thinking, that he would just forgive me the stunts I pulled with his sister and that he would completely forget my own rejection towards him yesterday, god how stupid I was by giving into my desires last night.

Well I have to clear my head, so I'm going to take a shower and maybe after that I can avoid Alec like forever and just find Jane and see what does she think of all of this now that she has gotten sober as well.

I come out of the shower and see that there's an envelope on my dresser next to my bed. I open it and read out the letter that is inside:

_Dear Miss Katherine,_

_Due to the events that happened last night, I would like to see you and speak to you in 15 minutes in the throne room. And please do come willingly or else there will be much worse consequences._

_Sincerely Aro. _

Well fuck, Alec was right, Aro would find out about this, and now he wants to see me, this can't be good.

I put on some new clothes, I choose dark blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless dark-purple blouse that hugs my curves perfectly, I also put on black platform shoes exchange for stilettos.

As I reach the doors of the throne room; I don't bother wasting time on knocking I just open them and step in, smiling my usual smile and say:

"Well here I am, what do you want?"

But my smile vanishes the moment I see that the three leaders are all staring at me and beside their thrones stand Felix, Demetri and …Alec. He just stares at me with his arrogant smirk, he looks like he thinks he's so much better than me and all I can do is avoid him and his glare.

"Dear Miss Katherine, if I were you I would choose my tone, cause your actions last night were against all of our rules." Says Aro with a calm but warning voice and stands up.

"If I have to remind you, then you were the one who let me go hunting." I say with a bored tone and roll my eyes.

"Indeed I was, but I also mentioned you have to go outside the city and not pull attention to yourself and I also mentioned that you have to be accompanied by Alec only."

I look at Alec for a second and see that smug look on his face, god how pleased that kissass is with himself right now.

"Well I covered all my tracks in town and I didn't escape anywhere, so does it even matter who I was with and no one practically knows what we did so I wonder how do you even know?" I ask with my bitchy voice and send a glare to Alec and Demetri.

"It's not your turn to ask questions young one, but I have my sources where I get my information, so you can stop playing dumb I know you were with our Jane." He says and I can hear that he's getting irritated by now. Ohh I know perfectly who his little sources are, ugh I would do anything to rip Alec's head off now…

"And for the record, I have already talked to Jane and she understands her mistake and accepts her punishment, but as for you I don't know how to punish you since you're new here, maybe I'll let you off with a warning and remind you that if you want to be here you shall obey our rules." He says and sits down on his throne.

"For the record Aro…I do not want to be here **I remind you**." I say with a arrogant voice and turn around, to walk away from the room.

I step a few steps and then I feel immense pain in my shoulder and see that a wooden stake has been thrown there.

"**And I remind you again**, who's in charge here and that next time it won't miss your heart Miss Katherine, now did I make myself clear about where you'll be hunting in the future?" He asks with that disturbingly calm voice again.

I turn around, remove the stake from my shoulder so that a lot of blood trips on the floor. And mutter quietly cause I'm still in pain:

"Yes…Aro, now is that all?"

As I turn around I see who's holding another stake ready to be thrown and of course that's Alec. As Aro hears my answer he motions Alec to put the stakes away and starts smiling like a little kid again.

"I'm glad we got that covered my darling, now I'll tell you something much more interesting, you are to be presented as our new member of the guard at our annual anniversary ball."

"What?!, I haven't even told you that I'll join." I practically scream at him.

"Now watch that tone please, we don't need Alec to convince you again, do we?" He asks and Alec picks up another stake.

"No, I answer quietly, "when and where will this ball be taking place exactly?" I ask with a sarcastic smile, like I'm actually interested.

"The ball will be held in our ballroom this Saturday as usual, and this years theme will be masquerade, so you better start looking for an escort Miss Katherine." He says still smiling his wide smile.

I chuckle a little and say: "Well I think you got that escort part covered for me since I already have to go anywhere with you little pet **Alec**, so I doubt the ball will be any different."

Now Aro chuckles as well and answers: "On the contrary my darling, even though our Alec is a divine dancer and I understand your urge to go with him, he already escorts someone else."

What, I think to myself and look at Alec who still has that twisted smirk on his face. I can feel panic and jealousy spread over my body, but I can't let that show, so I manage to put on a bitchy face and say:

"That's only a relief for me" I bow to them sarcastically and say, " if you excuse me now, I'll have to see someone now, to get more information about your beloved ball."

As reach the doors of the throne room, I hear Aro shout after me:

"Ohh and darling Katherine,... I'm happy that you and my little one Jane are friends now, but don't you for one second forget that her loyalty lies with the Volturi and only the Volturi."

That was a weird statement, it was like he tried to make me afraid of Jane, well I don't care about that, I'm actually beginning to like her. And the more I spend time with her right now, the less I have to see Alec. But how do I find her, since I've only been in one hallway of the castle and the throne room, and every time I walk around here, Alec has been with me. Well I guess I'll have to explore the palace on my own this time.

Soon I hear footsteps and a voices and I can swear that one of them belongs to Alec,.. god no he's the last person I want to bump into right now. I have to hide somewhere ,so I just climb up the wall and hold myself up with my muscles in one corner of the ceiling. The voices are getting closer and I see Alec walking along the hallway with some dark-haired woman, I can bet that she's Heidi. She truly is gorgeous if you're into very pale and red-eyed girls, so... she doesn't impress me much.

"Hmm Alec, where is your newkinder, I'd like to meet her at last and see what's all this buzz about." She purrs into Alec's ear. God what a cheap trick I think and roll my eyes.

"Ohh Heidi, don't be foolish, she's not **my **newkinder, she's just another mission."

"Glad to hear that, cause the palace is filled with rumors of you being especially charmed by her." She says with an incredibly jealous voice.

"Rumors are rumors and I'm pretty sure my sister has created most of them, she's the one who still acts like a teenager and is so fascinated by her." Alec answers calmly.

"Hmm yes, the whole palace has heard about her night out with the newkinder as well, now if you say that you're not a teenager any more, would you like to prove it in my chambers?" She purrs again and smiles at him, ughhh I think I'm going to be sick.

"Don't embarrass yourself Heidi, that part of our relationship is over, you know I only came here to ask you to the masquerade ball." Says Alec with his emotionless voice again.

Oh how I would like to laugh right now. Classical Alec that was, rejecting her cold and hard. Finally I can jump on the floor as they've turned to another hallway, but then suddenly I hear new footsteps, who is it now, I think while being quite irritated. I see that big guy, what was his name again… oh yes Felix.

"Miss Katherine, a pleasure seeing you alone in this part of the castle, are you lost?" He asks with his usual amused face.

"In fact I am, could you please tell me, which way is Jane's room?" I ask and smile.

He laughs and says:

"Well well I'm quite surprised that the masters still let you two communicate with each other, after what you pulled last night, I must add that in my opinion it was pretty kickass."

I laugh as well and answer:

"Someone has to be kickass around here, don't they?, given the fact that most of the guard are uptight kissasses, like Jane's darling brother Alec."

He seems to be a little insulted at my response, but then smirks and says:  
"You're right, Alec is pretty uptight, honor and respect are kind of the only thing that matter to him…but it's going to get pretty interesting here soon."

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"You see, every few decades the wonder twins( that's what we call them here) have some big fight and then they start to try to manipulate each other by all means and it always results in Aro having to step in or else they could cause some serious damage, and my guessing is that Jane is pretty pissed of by the fact that Alec gave you two away, in fact I think she's hatching some plan right now."

"Well that's certainly interesting…" I say and smirk.

"Yes it's interesting to watch, but try not to get in the middle of that, cause they'll make you choose sides and so one,me and Demetri have experienced it all before."

"Well choosing sides for me won't be that hard at all." I say and grin widly.

"That's what you think, of course now you're with Jane cause you're mad at Alec, but I've heard that there's something special going on between the two of you as well." He says and winks at me with even more amused look than regularly.

"What's up with this place, why does everyone think there's something going on between us, cause there's absolutely **nothing,** I despise him, in fact I'm not even going to that stupid ball with him." I say with an irritated and angry voice.

"If you say so, and if you do not have an escort Miss Katherine then I would be more than happy to be yours for the ball." He says and offers me his hand.

"Thank you Felix, that would be nice and luckily you're not the dullest person here."

He shows me the way to Jane's room and walks in an another direction and I could swear that I heard him mumble to himself: "Now all I have to do is hope that Alec won't rip me to pieces out of jealousy."

As I reach Jane's room , I feel no need to knock and just step in. I see her sitting in a big black chair and staring at me intensely like she's trying to cause me pain. Maybe coming to see her wasn't such a good idea after all and she's turned back to being exactly as uptight as her brother. But luckily she finally says:

"Come in, I've been expecting you, we have a revenge to plan against my brother and Demetri."

Now this was going to be an interesting weekend…


	10. Dance with the devil

Katherine's POV:

"Well you seem to be still quite friendly towards me, I thought you would hate my guts for last night, since Aro told me that you understood your mistake and regret it and so on." I say sarcastically to Jane as I walk towards her big bed and sit down casually.

"Of course I told that to Aro cause I'm loyal to him and would never want to fail him, but actually the only thing I regret is getting caught by my kissass brother who has the need to tell everything to Aro and please him every second of his life." She says with her vicious glare.

"Now that is true, I'm quite pissed off with your brother as well, but I actually came here to ask you some questions about the ball that will be happening tomorrow night." I say and try to change the subject.

"Ohh yes our annual celebration, Aro just loves masquerades,.. well what can I tell you about it, I presume that in your 500years you've been to balls before." She says sarcastically.

"Of course I've been to balls, but I was just wondering what will this ball be like, will there only be vampires or also humans, cause frankly no one hasn't told me a word about it." I ask quite curiously, because I have to admit that I haven't been to a good ball in ages and I really enjoyed Venice Maskballs in the 1700s.

"Hmm what can I tell you… it's held every year and guests are both humans and vampires. Humans are regularly from here Volterra, some important government people and so on, they always come to show their respect to the Volturi, but they're always terrified to death the whole night, it's quite funny actually, cause nothing dangerous ever happens at the ball-that's one of Aro's most important rules. Then the vampires are all from around the world. And of course there's a lot of dancing so I hope you have an escort." Jane explains the ball to me with a quite bored tone. But then she get's a little more excited and asks:

"Due to the recent events, I assume my brother didn't ask you to the ball, so who are you going with?"

I laugh a little and try not to show, that I'm angry he didn't even ask me and answer:

"Even if he had asked me, I wouldn't have gone with him in a million years, so my escort is luckily Felix."

Out of the blue, a book flies against the wall and I hear Jane screaming:  
"Demit!, Ughhh I was hoping that I could go with Felix cause after last night I really don't want to go with Demetri, but now I don't have a choice do I."

She seems really irritated and overreacting so I just smirk and say:

"Miss drama queen, I'm sorry I was asked first, but you don't have to go with Demetri, don't you have any other guys here in the great Volturi?"

"It's complicated- Aro always wants us to go with someone who's almost as important as we are, since me and Alec are the most valuable Volturi guards then the next place are Felix and Demetri and then comes everyone else. I'm used to going with Demetri but this year he's been a real bastard and has done everything my brother tells him, and since last night I don't even want to see him."

I laugh a little again and say: "It seems to be that you're just embarrassed of last night, cause he had to almost carry you to your room, is there something going on between the two of you, maybe?"

"Don't be foolish newkinder, I would never look at him like that, every one here thinks that he has some sort of an obsession with me for decades but I have always rejected him, he has always been on my brother's team you could say, never doing anything against the rules and always reporting everything to Aro."

"If you say so, speaking of rules, how do we get back at the guys?" I ask with great curiosity, oh how I love revenge. And I see that Jane does as well because her eyes light up with mischief the moment I bring up the topic.

"Well, cause I know how hard it is for my brother and Demetri to resist blood when they see and smell it, then I think we could organize some human to accidentally get hurt at the ball and then serve her to them, they would kill her instantly and would be in huge trouble with Aro." She explains and smiles her wicked grin.

I laugh a little and say: "What a wonderful plan." But suddenly one important thing comes to my mind, the ball is already tomorrow and I don't have a dress neither a mask. Luckily Jane has guessed my worries and says:

"Since you took me shopping yesterday, then it's my turn to return the favor, I've made appointments at one of the best tailors in Italy for us, so we better get going if we don't want to be late."

I laugh a little and say: "Are you saying that Aro lets us two go out together again?"

She evilly smirks and answers: "I don't know, but what he never knows can never hurt him right?"

With that sentence we are out of her room and speed towards the castle's entrance.

Alec's POV:

We are all waiting in the throne room, at least half of the Volturi guard is here and one can guess three times who are we waiting for. The ball rehearsal was supposed to start 15 minutes ago but of course Miss Katherine who is supposed to be a prisoner and my sister have wondered off somewhere and lost the track of time. If I were Aro I would punish Katherine by locking her up in a dark cellar and not feeding her for weeks maybe that would teach her not to act as such a spoiled bitch who thinks she's spending a vacation here. Although I am quite satisfied with the events of last night, she got her rejection and Aro finally scared her this morning, oh how I loved the look of embarrassment and fear in her eyes. But deep inside me there is still this annoying reminder of her kisses and how good and smooth her little body felt under my touch and how I would give anything to feel it again.

No I can't think like that, she's worthless and I feel nothing towards her… not even desire besides I could have any other woman in Volterra even Heidi still thinks that we have some sort of a thing, what a foolish girls she is, but luckily I can make Katherine jealous by taking her to the ball and ohh how I hope that no one is stupid enough to escort her to the ball, seeing her alone and embarrassed will be a great pleasure.

A few more minutes pass and the doors of the throne room open with a bang, Jane enters looking more confident and pleased with herself than ever like she hasn't done anything wrong. She is followed by Katherine who has once again purchased a new outfit- a black minidress that shows off her long, slender legs perfectly. I try to send her a death glare but she's still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm terribly sorry we are late master, I had to make an appointment to Volterra's tailor to get needed essentials for myself and Katherine for the ball. Says Jane with her icecold voice and bows to Aro.

Well who's the kissass now. I just hope that Aro will still be irritated cause time is always so important to him… but no of course not, instead he starts smiling and says:

" My dear ones, I think I can forgive you this time since your lateness was caused by ball- errands, but never leave without letting some one know again specially when you are with our dear new Miss Katherine"

"Of course Master." says Jane and sends me a victorious glare.

Fighting with my sister is actually always been great fun, as long as I'm winning. Over the centuries even if I have lost our little fights I haven't been really devastated because she is still my sister and the only person in this world I care for although she drives me crazy with her childlikness and rebellious nature sometimes. But this time I know that's she's planning a great revenge for last night, but I don't even care, she was the one who was dumb enough to go out with **my** newkinder. Ohh how I have the urge to win this fight what ever it takes… cause this time Katherine is involved and knowing that Katherine beat me in some fight would literally kill my ego. Well last night was just a beginning to this war, we'll see who wins the next battle.

Katherine's POV:

When me and Jane arrive to this stupid ball-rehearsal everyone is staring at us like we had killed the whole population of Volterra. Luckily Jane manages to calm Aro and he does not think of any idiotic punishment or embarrassment for us. Well this is a little win already, I'm sure that Alec wished that we would have been burnt on a stake for being 15 minutes late. I smirk a bit and I really have to fight the urge to see the look on his stupid little kissass face right now since I'm still embarrassed about last night and never want to face him again or hear any snarky comments.

"Now that everyone is finally here, we should go over our dancing numbers since you all know that us Volturi members are expected to be the first one's to dance tomorrow night." Orders Aro, and I start to look for Felix but before I can walk to him, Aro turns his gaze to me and says:  
"Ohh Miss Katherine how silly of me that I forgot that you are not familiar with our dances…

I don't let him finish and cockily say:

"As a matter of fact I spent most of the renaissance time here in Italy, so don't worry, I'm well familiar with you waltzes and so on, I've been to countless of balls."

He and every one else chuckles a bit, even Jane is smirking so I don't even dare to look towards Alec who's chuckle is the loudest and I could swear that I heard him say: "What a silly girl".

"Ohh my sincere apologies if I insulted you Miss Katherine, I'm sure you were and are a divine dancer it's just that we have our own opening dance here- it's called 'The Grand Waltz of Volterra' and the steps are quite complicated so someone should first show you before the big rehearsal."

Ugh… what is wrong with these guys they even have their own dance named after them, how much more cocky can you get. Well whatever now I have to learn this dance,maybe if I play a little good girls who does everything this creep wants me to I'll be out of here before they know it, the ball is actually a great way to escape, so I just have to go with the flow.

But I still roll my eyes put on a fake smile and respond:

"Ohh I would be delighted to learn this great dance of yours, so Felix would you be so kind and join me on the dance floor. "

"Actually, I think someone who's a little more experienced than Felix in dancing should teach you, so you will be joined by Alec." Says Aro completely calmly with his creepy smile.

Ohh hell no, it's like he knows what happened last night, I can't believe that he's actually suggesting that I have to dance with Alec, I can't even look him in the eyes nevertheless dance with him in an intimate position. I send a look that says 'help me now or I'll kill you' to Jane, but of course it's no use, she only amused by this situation once again.

And before I have time to object or come up with some kind of a lie, Alec is standing in front of me with his signature smirk.

"So Miss Katherine, would you be so kind and join me on the dance floor, considering you're newkinder and slower then me, you've got a lot learn."

Ohh how this bastard enjoys mocking me, I can see it from his eyes and I hear someone laugh a little and I bet it's either Demetri of Felix. I would like to answer ' I'd rather burn in hell' and rip his head off but I have no choice so I hand my hand to him and say:

"I would be delighted ...and I can only hope that your dancing skills are not as incapable as your fighting and capturing skills."

Ohh I hit the nerve, other people are chuckling again and he looks furious, he grabs my hand and pulls me so hard against him that I almost lose my balance for a moment. He places his other hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. The music starts, it's not really a slow music neither a quick one, the music is playful, sensual, seductive and mysterious, it's like a predator chasing it's prey.

He starts to lead and show me the quite complicated steps, I try my best not the fall behind of the music, I cannot give him a reason to embarrass me more. The music reaches it's climax and at that moment he spins me around so fast that the whole world gets blurry and I can only feel the sensation of his cold hands on my waist, he tips me towards the ground, directly looks in my eyes with his big red ones and says: "Now Miss Katherine I can feel the blood cursing through your veins faster and faster, is everything alright or are you just too excited by my touch…", as I intend to respond something feisty right away he gets closer to my face and whispers: "…just like you were last night."

Before I can react the music stops and we are back to our original position.

"Ohh wonderful, just wonderful, Miss Katherine you are such a quick learner and the chemistry that you two young ones have while dancing is just divine, maybe you two should change escorts after all" Says Aro with a big smile on his face.

"No thank you, one dance in a century with darling Alec here is enough." I say sarcastically and make my way towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I think I'm done with the rehearsal and since I am a **newkinder, **I get tired more easily so I'll be in my room."

Once again I bow down towards Aro sarcastically and leave the throne room. Ugh how angry I am, how dare that little annoying twat comment last night, and how dare he look at me like that with the same lust and desire in his eyes that were there the day we were at his bedroom. Ohh god how much I hate him, I just can't wait to get even with him tomorrow night. And of course he is like a curse, the minute I hope I get away from him, I hear his arrogant voice behind me say:

" And where are you rushing to, I don't think that you got all of the steps right, in a matter of fact, I thought you were rather clumsy and slow, but obviously it got too hot for you, counting in last night…"

I turn around as quick as I can with my best bitch face and I can see him staring at me with a smug smile.

"You are the greatest and most egoistic asshole in the history of asshole's, and why do you think that I get hot from dancing with **you**, last night was all due to the great amount of alcohol, now that I'm sober I'm back at my opinion that you couldn't even turn on the sluttiest whore."

"Ohh is that so, your body language and the look in your eyes were definitely saying something else, and to your lovely opinion I would respond that if I were you I would watch out- Heidi over there was eyeing you with a death glare and so were many others, soo trust me you don't have to doubt or worry about my sexual abilities or my success with the ladies." He says and winks at me and takes a step closer.

I laugh a little and answer:

"Wow that was pathetic… you were convincing yourself not me and as to your little slut Heidi, I couldn't care less how she looks at me, cause remember I'm Aro's newest guest so no one not even you can lay a finger on me." I take step closer and close the space between us like I'm trying to challenge him.

He smirks again and says:

"Did I hear a note of jealousy in your voice at the mentioning of Heidi and other women, don't worry newkinder there's plenty of me left for you and in fact you are the one being egoistic you're not half as valuable to Aro as you think you are, you're just a shiny new toy and the moment he finds out your secrets why you're different from other newkinders he'll grow tired with you and I can be the one to finally get rid of you, as for now I can still do everything I absolutely please with you, cause you already know, you're no match for me."

His talk is making me slightly nervous cause deep down I know his right, but they'll never find out my secrets, I'll be long gone then ,so now I just have to play along, put on my confident face and say:

"Pshhh you're just a teenage boy, you're no man you claim to be, why should I be afraid of you , haven't you noticed it yourself that you're all bark and no bite?"

And as those word escape my lips; I truly challenged him and he accepted it as he grabbed the back of my neck so hard it actually hurt and crashed his lips onto mine, this is no sweet romantic kiss, he's just demonstrating his power over me, I keep telling myself but I feel such desire and passion that I try to fight.

So I do fight it. I break the kiss and slap him so hard that I can see his face crack up a bit, but in a matter of seconds it's healed.

"Who do you think you are, I told you- I absolutely despise you ,so you don't have any right to kiss me whatsoever."

I feel quite pleased with myself and finally start to walk towards my room but of course he grabs me again from my wrist and this time even harder. He pulls my body up against him and grabs my hair so it really hurts and kissesme again this time with more raw passion. He instantly bites my lower lip to grant access to my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and of course he wins, his other hand travels up and down my body touching and grabbing every inch of it, like he's trying to declare that I belong to him. Ugh how I hate him now, he disgusts me and I'll never belong to him. but he's so much stronger so there's nothing I can do and of course the longer this kiss lasts the more I get turned on which I hate. He finally releases me from his grip and whispers to my ear:

"Don't ever challenge me again, if you're not ready for the consequences Miss Katherine, see you tomorrow night at the ball, I hope that you've learned your lesson- I **can **and I **will **do **everything **with you and be so kind and send my sister a message: Game on."

With those words he sends shivers down my spine, shivers of anger and even fear. As I open my eyes I see he has speeded off. Ohh thank god he did, I swear a few more moments and I would have literally tried to kill him. I try to get over the shock and angrily walk towards my room and there another surprise awaits me. Jane casually lays down on my bed with our ball gowns and says:

"I came here to deliver your dress to you but I witnessed the little show you and my brother had in the hallways, and you lied to me that you two had nothing going on."

"I do not wish to talk about it and it was not what it seemed and knowing you I'm pretty sure you eavesdropped as well, so you heard our conversation."

She smiles a bit and says:

"Ohh yes, my brother's growing arrogance is quite amusing, but I must say you do look quite angry considering that you never show your true emotions newkinder, so what's our plan, let the war begin?"

I put on my bitch face and say:

"My only plan for tomorrow night is to fucking kill you brother."

Jane laugh and answers:

"Wow easy there newkinder, he's still my brother but I do like you attitude."

**_Hey sorry everyone who's been reading my stroy that I haven't updated in ages I just had real big writers block and I did not know where to go with my story but now I'm back and I promise to update more often.I got inspired again, so I showed a little bit softer side of Katherine how she's actually afraid of Alec. Put there are a lot more suprises to come and I promise you hot lemons are coming as well. So if you want to say your opinion or have any suggestions always review:)_**


	11. Fire starting in my heart

Katherine's POV:

I'm in my room, today has actually been a pretty quiet day compared to the usual. And I think that there's only one reason for that- I haven't seen dear old Alec the whole day, what a pleasant surprise, I really hope that he has forgotten his guardian duties or whatever. My morning workout was pretty great with Felix, he's actually a real good fighter and showed a lot of good fightmoves, ohh how I cannot wait to test them on Alec. My other part of the day was not so pleasant as Aro and he's two followers whatever their names are questioned me about my ability to stay alive in the sun and my resistance to their powers, finally Aro asked if I have ever socialized with witches, now that was the moment I felt chills run down my spine and of course I lied and told them I despise all kinds of witches and that they are our natural enemies, they seemed to have bought my answer for now.

And just like a curse as I was thinking about witches my phone rings.

"Hello Kath, haven't talked to you in… I don't know like a week!" Cecelia screams at me, but I can hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"I told you Cec, these freaks have kept me busy and you shouldn't call me, it's too risky, I never know where my dear 'guardian' is-who is nosier than some teenage girl."

"Who's acting all worried now, and about that guardian of yours-you sure he hasn't been the one keeping you busy?" She laughs and asks seductively.

"Yeahh sure, like that's ever gonna happen, I remind you we hate each other, but we have had some…incidents, that of course is a longer story-one I'm going to tell you when I get out of this creepcastle." I answer and hope that my escape will be soon.

"Well that might just happen sooner than you think Kath, since I just seduced some important Italian guy who has the invitation to tonight's grand ball and I have a feeling we shall meet there and think of a plan." She says and sounds really proud of herself.

"Are you an absolute moron Cecelia, I just lied to Aro that I never socialize with witches and now you're telling me you're coming to tonight's ball and you want to meet me in front of all of the Volturi… and what are you still doing in Volterra, I thought I told you to run as fast as you can from here?" I ask her with my irritated voice.

"Calm down… wow you've really changed with a week Kath, you're so paranoid and nervous about everything, I got it all figured out, I'll do some spell on a room so we can talk there calmly and come up with something to get you out of there and no one will notice and beside it's not like I will be going around and declaring the fact that I'm a witch to whole of the Volturi." She says sarcastically.

"Well maybe you are right, I actually like the ways your little witchy brain works but we have one big challenge-Alec, he's the only one who observes me like an eagle, everyone else around here is dumb enough to start to trust me at least a little but of course not him, but I think I luckily got that covered, me and his sister have a little surprise planned from him tonight." I say and smile to myself.

"I can't believe, you've been there a week and already have manage to turn his sister against him, I guess you never change Katherine, so see you tonight." She laughs and hangs up.

I actually feel glad after talking to Cec and full of hope, I can maybe finally get out of here before something I would regret for a century happens between me and that asshole…

Ohh shit, I lost track of time again, I only have 2 hours left before the ball starts and I haven't even started on my hair and makeup. I look at the dress that is lying on the bed in front of me, it's a classical 19th century ball gown, it has a sleeveless corseted top part and it goes wider from the waist to the bottom and has many layers of ruffles, and of course it's my favorite color- bloodred.

I decide to put my hair up and let a few dark curls hang on my cheeks, I put on my mask, which is covered with black feathers and crystals. Finally my make-up is done as well so it only leaves me to my dress and super high loubutins.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and see what I want to see- perfection.

There's no way any guy could reject me tonight, not even him….

Soon I hear a knock on the door and open in, there stands Felix who's wearing a handsome tuxedo and looks like he can't breathe.

"Wow…Katherine you should've joined us centuries ago, you look breathtaking" He says and offers his arm to me.

"Thank you Felix, you don't look so bad yourself." I say with my playful smile.

"I know, the ladies will go crazy tonight." He answers and winks

I laugh a little and say: "Ohh now now, you're all mine tonight, you wouldn't want to make me jealous would you."

He laughs to and seems like he's calculating what to say next.

"Well maybe when the night comes to an end, I'll be the one who's jealous." He says with a mischievous tone.

I frown a bit and ask now with my bitchier voice: "What was that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind, no need to get irritated, we'll see what the night brings."

Alec's POV:

I enter the ballroom with gorgeous Heidi on my hand, who's wearing a white pearled gown, not quite her style, but suites her perfectly. She actually looks so good tonight that I'm starting to forget all about my passion-filled encounter with Katherine yesterday afternoon.

Our second kiss had been different from our first one, she had actually denied me again and even slapped me, luckily I showed her the consequences and she finally looked afraid of me. But somehow I'm not satisfied with that result, of course I'm satisfied with the way her body and lips felt against mine, but it was no pleasure forcing myself on her, deep down I know she wanted it too, but of course she denied it and played a victim, no woman ever had made me use force to get them- a reason why I hate her even more. Now I am back to my old purpose make her jealous and seduce her so she would be the one begging for me.

I look around the room and notice silly humans gasping at us as we enter, everything looks perfect, people are already dancing to the live orchestra's music and waiters are moving around with champagne glasses. It really is a grand ball.

As we make our way to the part of the room where Aro and the others stand, I even notice the Cullens, they are all nodding at me out of respect, but I can see the hatered in their eyes. Then I notice one of them who's not even peeking at me and terribly avoiding me and that is Renesmee Cullen. Ohh yes her and my story goes back about 2 years, when she had reached the age of 16 and came to stay with us at Volterra for few weeks so Aro could investigate her. She had grown into a beautiful young lady and since my sister had always hated her mother then of course she hated her as well, so I took it upon myself to be extra nice to the Cullen girl and seduce her, luckily Aro had no objections and she was all mine to play with and irritate my sister. At first she avoided me and acted even a bit like Katherine by playing hard to get and saying she hates me, but of course after a few days I got her in bed. Ohh what a wonderful refreshment she was for me- a virgin. I had my fun with her for a few weeks, but then of course she had to return to her family and she had gained some ideas that something was going on between us, so I broke her tiny little heart and told her she was just great fun. Ohh maybe Jane's right I can be particularly mean sometimes, so now all her family looks at me with disgust in their eyes, like I care. I let go of Heidi's hand and walk straight towards her, from the corner of my eye I can see the everybody's eyes on me and her family stiffen, I grab her hand, kiss it, look in those pretty big brown eyes again and say:

"I have not seen you in a while, I'm delighted that you could join us this evening my darling Renesmee."

I can hear Edward hiss, behind me and this is making it even more pleasurable, but then I see Aro's warning look who never want scandals at his precious balls, so I back off a bit.

"I came out of respect for the rest of the Volturi who are actually pretty descent beings compared to you- you who are not even worth my time for a second anymore." She says with an icecold voice and walks away.

I see someone smiling and chuckling near me and it's Jane- who looks so different, she's wearing a big black lacy gown and has let her hair down with a white mask covered with diamonds. She walks towards me and says:

"Poor brother, this just isn't your month, first getting repeatedly turned down by our own newkinder and now even by that little half-breed."

"You're speaking to me again, now this is a surprise dear sister, and don't you worry about my success with the ladies, the Cullen girl as you know is old history and our newkinder let's just say, that she'll come around." I answer with a satisfied grin.

Jane just laugh her evil laugh and says : "Ohh yes, I think your relationship with her will be getting a lot more interesting after tonight."

She finishes her sentence and walks away to dance with Demetri, who I think that she has been avoiding all night. I actually feel bad for the guy, he has been trying to impress my sister for a decade now, but of course she has her iceprincess attitude and has never even smiled at him. But luckily for me Demetri is no fool like Felix, to break the rules with my sister and forgive her everything she does that includes trusting Katherine. What is wrong with me, I've been thinking about her all night and haven't laid eyes on her once, I don't even know who's her escort.

Just as I start looking around the huge ballroom, I see everyone quieting down and Aro standing up. Oh great now we can hear one of his everlasting grand speeches again and all I can think about is the sentence Jane told me with her evil laugh.

"Dear friends, me and brothers are delighted that you all chose to join us tonight, to celebrate our long history once again. I hope that each and everyone of you is enjoying themselves. I know that with some of you we might have had a rough couple of years lately, but I'm just so glad that we can put that behind us and celebrate our kind's uniqueness as one. So since we have always been charmed and interested by astonishing individuals then I would like to introduce you all to the Volturi's newest member. She came to us totally unaware of our existence, but now she is finally getting used to the life we live here and is happy to be here. She is very unique and special to me, she's very different from what you all think, but difference is always a good thing right. So enough of my introduction, ladies and gentlemen please meet my dear Miss Katherine Pierce."

As Aro finally finishes his speech, the big doors open and inside steppes in the most ravishing sight I have ever seen, it is **her**. She's wearing a long red gown that fits her figure perfectly and her curly dark brown hair is pinned up, so I can have the most beautiful view of her long slender neck that has her gorgeous veins under. Her eyes are behind a black feathered mask, and she has a mysterious look in them and then her big dark red luscious lips just seem so kissable. She is perfection.

Everyone are clapping and anxious to meet her, she on the other hand is just as modest as possible and walks carefully towards Aro and the others and then I see the most disturbing factor of the night, her escort is Felix and they are laughing and flirting and she is just clinging to him. What is Fellix even thinking coming here with **my **newkinder, and suddenly Aro must have spotted the anger in my eyes because he's making his way towards me. I must not let him see the jealousy in my eyes and seem weak to him.

"Ah master, what a wonderful night it is tonight, our newest member seems to be making quite an impression on everyone." I say with my completely calm voice.

Aro laughs a little then smiles and answers:

"Indeed, there's no one in the room who wouldn't be astonished by her, and that includes you,… but I must remind you Alec that nothing can happen tonight that would be a scandal, so don't let your newly found feelings for her impact your decisions."

What, he's accusing me of having feelings for **her**? That's the most absurd thing I've heard in a while. Now I'm completely sure that Aro has finally gone mad. There's no way that I feel anything towards Katherine then lust and hate and first of these two I can successfully get out of the way when I finally make her give herself to me. But now I must clarify this to Aro as well, I have no need for him to think that I'm unreliable.

"I assure you master, that there is nothing to worry about here, my feelings towards Katherine are mainly negative, she doesn't matter a slightest to me, if I had to I would rip her head off her shoulders in a blink of an eye."

Aro examines me with his creepy look and finally says:

"Very well Alec, I hope you are right, now go along and enjoy the ball, your companion Heidi is looking rather lonely already."

_**I left a bit of a cliffhanger here, so in the next chapter that I'm already working on will be the long waited lemon and also many unfinished questions answered, first I thought that I would describe what happens at ball in one chapter but I think that there are just to many things going on and I want to make my first lemon perfect and as always tell me what do you think of my little mix with Renesmee, I've always liked her with Alec so I decided to include her and what do you think is Alec finally getting some feelings towards Katherine? Stay tuned :)))))))**_


End file.
